Of Gods And Men
by RogueMoon
Summary: SG-1 investigates the possibility of a Gao'uld still living on earth. A Stargate SG-1/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. Rating for language and some references to less than pg-13 situations. Chapter 8 now up!
1. Prolouge and Disclaimer

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Prologue

**:::::**

            Yugi Motou, a young Japanese boy with dark red, spiked hair and blonde bangs, sat on the floor of an Egyptian tomb, his back against a Hieroglyph covered wall. He gazed thoughtfully at the item held in his hands. The Millennium puzzle, as it was called, once hung on a chain around his neck. He had taken it off just a few hours ago when he and the being that resided within it had found out the truth about Pharaoh Atemu.

            Yami. That's what Yugi had named the being. The 'spirit' that had been with him since the day Yugi had solved the puzzle four years ago. Yami had protected and guided him through four years of exceeding strangeness as well as the latter half of puberty. Yami had also spent those four years trying to remember who or what he was. He had been Atemu.

Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't found out. Or maybe not. That was why Yugi was sitting there with the puzzle in his hands. Yami was letting Yugi decide the fate of Atemu.

Across from the boy sat Ryou Bakura, an albino half-breed of English and Japanese descent, who was also trying to decide the fate of a 'spirit'. This one was far more malevolent than Yami, however. It had surprised everyone when he had opted to let Ryou decide his fate. Even Ryou. But then again, a lot of things about that particular creature surprised people. In Ryou's hand hung the Millennium Ring.

            The Millennium items were made of what looked to be gold. Although if they had been gold, they would have been dented beyond recognition by now. Instead, they were in perfect condition, as if they has just been made. The only similarities the two outwardly shared were the gold coloring and the stylized eye adorning each. Internally, they shared far more.

            The items were thought to house great magic within them. The truth was they were pieces of technology so advanced it simply appeared to be magic. The 'spirits' within them were there as prisoners. One on purpose, one on accident.

The items were supposed to have imprisoned them for only a thousand years and then let them out on a probationary cause. One thousand years ended up being closer to five thousand. Their wardens had forgotten them, left them to confusion and loneliness as their memories were sealed away from them until they didn't even know who they were. Yami had been trapped in the worse of the two, for his was a maze of hallways and doors that led nowhere and everywhere as long as they didn't lead to his memories.

The 'spirit' of the Ring had it a little easier: once the first thousand years were up, his memories had been returned to him. Easier probably isn't the best word, since that process had driven him to the edge of insanity.

The items also protected their prisoners, who had learned to hack into the technology and use it to their advantage. Yami may not have been able to retrieve his memories in those five thousand years, but he had learned to use the items abilities to help him. They could both 'summon' creatures that lived within the pocket dimension they had been trapped in. They could also trap others within the pocket dimension and even manipulate the minds of humans. It was all done using technology housed within the items.

            The two 'spirits' entered their probation when the items were worn. The Puzzle had to be put back together, but Yugi was a wiz at puzzles and eventually solved it. The Ring was given to Ryou by his unsuspecting father. The probation allowed the creatures to merge with their hosts much as they had done in life, only the merging was not permanent and removal didn't kill the host. It hurt a great deal, but it didn't kill.

            Now that both creatures had their full memories back and their hosts knew the truth of their existence, it was up to Ryou and Yugi to decide weather or not to keep them on probation. Ryou's decision hinged on the fact that his Ring housed a prisoner that had been put there on accident but had still done enough to warrant the imprisonment. Yugi's decision hinged on the fact that the Puzzle housed a prisoner that had been put there on purpose but hadn't deserved to be.

            The two eighteen-year-old's looked up at each other and shared a smile. They had both thought about this for a long time; before they even knew the full truth. The decision had been made months, maybe even years ago. At least subconsciously.

Yugi's smile became a face splitting grin as he leaned back and tossed the Puzzle into the air, catching it as it fell, "So, Ryou… How much longer do you think we should make them squirm?"

"I don't know…" Bakura pretended to think, a devious smile on his lips. "It's getting late and I'm getting pretty hungry… Maybe we should wait until after dinner?"

Laughing at each other, they slipped the items back around their necks and asked the creatures that had become more than just a strong presence how to go about making the joining permanent.

**:::::**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! or Stargate SG-1 characters.

Special thanks to FireSenshiSama, who is helping me keep the Stargate stuff straight. She also has her own SG-1/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover called "The Tuar'i Pharaoh". Go check it out.


	2. Chapter One

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter One

**:::::**

            Then

            _The sun shone down upon the Pyramid, bringing fierce heat to those unfortunate enough to be working outside. For those inside, the sun was simply a source of light. Light brought to the world by Ra, God of all._

_            Most days that Ra spent upon this land brought only boredom to his being. But this day was different. Today, he would finally be able to start his experiment. The mortal Pharaoh Akunumkanon, who served Ra with a fierce loyalty the God found somewhat amusing, was awaiting the birth of his first child. Ra had plans for that child. An experiment in breeding. He had contrived to have the child born sickly so that it would quickly die unless he healed it._

_Ra also had his queen create a special brood a decade ago. They were born without the genetic memory of his race and grown within a sensory deprivation tank, never gestating within a Jaffa. Ra wanted them uninfluenced. He wanted to see how they would develop if raised as humans, as if they were a human. That meant possessing a host that had as few memories and as little a developed personality as possible. For that, a Goa'uld would have to posses a newly born child. And what better child to host a God, than the child of royalty?_

_Ra's first Prime came before him, bowing, "My Lord, Akunumkanon requests an immediate audience with you. Shall I have him brought forth?"_

_            Ra smiled and tilted his head in accent. His First Prime bowed again before turning to retrieve the humans._

_            Akunumkanon rushed into the throne room, falling to his knees in a floor-kissing bow when he reached the bottom of Ra's dais, "My Lord Ra, I beg of you, help me. My child has not yet been in the world an hour before his breaths shorten and his skin grows cold. I beg of you, Oh Great One, heal my child."_

_            Ra pretended to be bored and unconcerned with the man, "And why should We concern Ourself with your child? His soul is weak and cannot stay in this world. Why should We help one so obviously unworthy?"_

_            The Pharaoh sobbed, "My Lord, he is not unworthy! He has not had a chance to prove himself either way. And am I not worthy to have a child to raise to serve you? Have I not served you loyally? My wife cannot birth again without extinguishing her own life. Please, have mercy on my family and on my son."_

_            The God smiled, "If We do this, he will no longer be your son. He will be Our son. You will not be able to ask anything more of Us, for We would be bestowing a great honor upon your family. Allowing you to raise the son of Ra as your own. Is this understood?"_

_            "Yes, My Lord!"_

_            "Then bring Us the child and We shall breathe new life into him. When he leaves Our presence, you are to raise him as if he were your own. You are not to tell him that he is Our son. That shall wait until We feel he has proven his soul to be worthy of such knowledge."_

_            "Yes, My Lord."_

_            Ra stood and walked down the five steps of his dais to where Akunumkanon lay prostrate and placed his fingers under the man's chin, forcing him to look up, "His name will be Atemu. You will know him as such."_

**:::::**

            Now

"So, let me get this straight," Major Samantha Carter of Stargate team SG-1 said to Daniel Jackson, the resident linguist of the team. "Your friend, who works for this family, believes his boss is being controlled by Aliens."

            "Yes."

            "And he tells you because he doesn't think anyone else will believe him."

            "Right."

            "So why do you believe him?"

            Daniel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Because of who they are and where they live. The family is a very prominent and very old family of Egypt. They have owned that land for thousands of years. They have publicly recognized that there are at least three tombs on their land that have been cared for by each generation. It is highly likely that a Goa'uld is among them."

            "Why haven't we heard of him before now?" General Hammond asked.

            "Why hadn't we heard about Set or Hathor or Osiris? One was laying low and the other two were stuck in Sarcophagi. With a family that old, I doubt that he would be stuck inside a Sarcophagus. He's probably been laying low and using them to live comfortably."

            "That makes sense," Colonel Jack O'Neill said, "It would fit with what we know of the Goa'uld. But why wouldn't they have tried to take over Earth? Or uncover the Stargate?"

            "For the same reason Set had a hard time of it, his access to technology of sufficient strength was cut off. He can probably heal himself with the Sarcophagus but that may be about all the technology he has access to. I doubt he's even able to create Jaffa. I think Harem would have told me if people were going around with big holes in their stomachs."

            Hammond nodded, "You've got some good arguments. The real question is how we go about finding out if there is a Goa'uld there. Relations within the Middle East are strained at the moment and a bunch of soldiers invading the ancestral home of one of Egypt's oldest families would not go over very well."

            Daniel smiled, "So we don't send an army. We send in archeologists. My friend is one of the most trusted members of the staff. I could get him to ask the family for a favor that involves letting a friend and his three colleges come down there and do a few months of study on one of the tombs."

            O'Neill snorted and leaned back in his chair, "Sounds just great. I'll get to be a scientist. My life will be complete."

            "Then it's decided," Hammond said, leaning back in his chair. "We'll send the four of you just as soon as Jackson can get a hold of his friend and make the arrangements."

**:::::**

            Daniel sneezed. After two weeks of hounding his friend, the man had finally been able to convince his employers to let Jackson and a small team come to the property. It seemed the family was in the process of letting a couple of their own friends do a survey of the oldest tomb on the estate. Daniel and his team would be allowed to join them for a two-month stint. SG-1 was now on their way to the land owned by the Ishtar family.

            Daniel sneezed again.

            "Tissue?" Sugoroku Motou, the leader of the survey team, held out a handkerchief to Jackson. The Japanese man was in his seventies and it showed in his gray hair and wrinkled skin. But his eyes were bright with intelligence and awareness. He may have been getting on in years, but one would be hard pressed to make him act like it.

            Daniel took the tissue, "Thanks."

            "Are you allergic to the dust?"

            O'Neill laughed, "No. He's allergic to travel."

            Motou nodded in understanding, "I see. Is this your first time to Egypt?"

            "Does Abydos count?" Jack asked with a grin. The other members of SG-1, aside from Teal'c, chuckled at the inside joke.

            "Second time then," the Japanese man assumed. "This must be my eightieth trip. I've been practically everywhere there is to go. I know more about this land and it's history than even some of the greatest historians of our time."

Daniel rubbed his eyes to get the dust out, "I've read some of your papers. Rather far fetched on the whole connection to a card game theory."

"I could say the same about your theories on cross pollination of cultures."

"You've read my work?"

"What self respecting anthropologist hasn't?" Sugoroku snorted. "Really now. Just because you might not agree with a man, it doesn't mean you shouldn't at least give his theory a chance."

"Is that why you're on this trip? To try and prove your theory?"

Motou shook his head, "No… I'm here to see my grandson. He's a friend of the Ishtars. He plans on following in his Jii-chan's footsteps and become one of the world's leading archeologists. He asked me to come down and lead this survey so he could learn the ins and outs first hand. What about you? Ishizu tells me that one of her employees practically begged her to let you on this trip. Trying to prove your theory?"

            Jackson nodded, "Yes, actually, I am. I've heard of the Ishtar Family Tombs and I was hoping that by going through one I might be able to find some evidence to back my theories. My friends are just along to give me moral support."

            "Oh, don't be like that," O'Neill grinned, "We're here to be pack mules as well."

            The group shared a brief laugh before the bus started down a steep path into a canyon. The ride got bumpy very quickly. The Ishtars lived on a strip of land about 100 miles south of the Giza Plateau, in a short, wind cut canyon. The land wasn't strategically located as far as modern warfare was concerned, and had been left alone by the government. The fact that the family was filthy rich and could pay off what officials they needed to, was something they kept rather tight lipped about.

"Your grandson is a friend of the Ishtars, you said?" Samantha asked once she had gotten used to the rocking of the bus.

            Motou grinned, "Yes. Yugi has a way of making friends with the most unlikely people. The eldest son and daughter of the Ishtars were competing in a tournament with Yugi. They went against each other during the finals. Yugi won more than the tournament when it was all over. He gained two very loyal friends. I'm very proud of him."

"We can tell," O'Neill smiled sadly, thoughts of his own son filtering through his head.

"When did he become interested in archeology?" Daniel asked, trying to direct the conversation away from kids growing up.

            "Oh, I'd say about two and half years ago. Maybe three. It was just after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. He'd always had an interest, mind you. But a duel with the granddaughter of an old friend of mine seemed to trigger a passion for it. Especially with all things Egyptian."

            Carter scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "A duel?"

            "Duel? Oh! Oh, yes… Sorry. I forgot you weren't familiar with the terminology. Duel Monsters is a card game. The one I have theories of being connected to Egypt. A 'duel' is when two or more people play against each other."

            "I see. I take it it's a fun game?"

            "Engrossing"

            Further conversation was cut off by the bus coming to a stop in front of what could only be described as a palace. Columns carved to look like stylized Lotus blossoms lined the outside of the building that looked to be cut from the rock wall around it. A short flight of steps led up to a large doorway: the only obvious entrance to the building.

            The bus driver put on the parking break and opened the door, "This is the site. The Ishtars home is further in. I'll be coming from there once a week to bring supplies. Everyone else participating in the survey should already be here."

            The passengers knew 'get the hell off' when they heard it and grabbed their things. The driver left as soon as they were all out. Sugoroku didn't wait either; he headed inside as soon as his feet hit the ground. He had a grandson to see.

**:::::**

            Ryou studied the hieroglyphs intently, trying to make out just exactly what they supposed to be saying, "I swear, Yugi. Yami has no writing ability. This is just a bunch of poorly written poetry."

            Yugi grinned, laughing at Ryou's comment and the annoyance coming from his other self, "Yami thinks you have no taste. He thinks his poetry is wonderfully written."

            The 'tomb' Yugi and Yami wanted to survey belonged to Atemu. It was really the ancient Pharaoh's old summer home. Yami wanted to see if the possessions he had hidden within it before he was sealed in the puzzle were still there. And that meant going through and finding the correct phrase written on one of the walls just so they could find the secret door to Yami's old home. Yami had sealed all the things he valued most within a Sarcophagus and then hid the bulky thing in the best hiding spot he could think of. It didn't help that he had been in a hurry and now couldn't remember which hallway the door was hidden in.

            Ryou turned to face his friend, an evil glint in his eyes, "About as wonderfully written as the ramblings of a psychotic monkey inebriated beyond the ability to move." The merging of Ryou and the Goa'uld known as Ba-khu-ra, the former spirit of the Ring, had given the albino a very wicked sense of humor. He would never have said anything like that before, he had been too timid.

Just as Yami and Yugi, the two now often acted as one. From what the humans had understood of the symbiosis, either the host or the Goa'uld would be in control. That they weren't supposed to be able to share. But their thoughts and feelings and even their reactions to situations had become closer, so much so that most of the time they couldn't tell who was in control at any one moment. Not that it really mattered anymore. Neither of the two tried to be dominant. There was no point in fighting with yourself if you were in agreement.

Yami glared out of his host's eyes as Yugi broke out in laughter. But Yami couldn't keep up the threatening look for very long. What Yugi felt, he felt. The older one gave up being mad and pouted, "It's not that bad… Besides… I wrote it when as a child. Before I learned the art of prose."

            "Sure… What phrase are we looking for again?"

            "Oh for crying out loud, Ryou!" Marik groaned from further down the hall. "You've asked that ten times now. Write it down already!"

            Marik was supervising the survey. He trusted Ryou, Yugi and Yugi's grandfather, but the four others who were joining the team were unknowns. The heir to the Ishtar legacy didn't want anything to get out that shouldn't. So he came to supervise. And that led to helping. So he was stuck reading Yami's very bad poetry in search of the hidden door.

            Yugi rolled his eyes and dug around in his fanny pack for a pencil and a pad of paper, writing down the hieroglyphs once he found them. "Here, shove this in a pocket or something," he said, handing the paper to his friend.

            "Hello? Anyone in here?" a familiar voice called from the entrance, some eight rooms away.

            "Jii-chan!" Yugi and Yami exclaimed as one, excitement running rampant as he jumped up and bolted for the door.

            "He has far too much energy," Marik observed. "Time to be on our best behavior. That means only one person looking out from your eyes, Ryou."

            "I know," the two replied together, exasperation in their voice. "As soon as I meet them the only one they will see is me."

            "Which me?"

            "Ryou Bakura, me. Not Ba-khu-ra, me."

            Marik stood and followed after Yugi at a more sedate pace, "Just checking, my friend. I'm going to greet the idiots. You staying or coming?"

            "Staying. I'd like to be whole for as long as possible."

**::::**

            Daniel and the others had just gotten used to the lighting inside the tomb when a miniature whirlwind came out of a hallway and barreled into Sugoroku, "Jii-Chan!"

            The old man grabbed the whirlwind, which turned out to be young boy, and spun him in a circle once before setting him down, "Ugh… That's all I can do at my age. You've made me look old with all that energy you have."

            The boy continued to hug the man tightly and replied in English since that was the language his grandfather had chosen to speak in, "I missed you Jii-chan."

            Sugoroku pretended to be skeptical, "Really? If you missed me so much, why did you make me fly all the way out here? Why didn't you come see me?"

            Yugi let out a sigh in mock exasperation and hung his head, "Forgive me, oh old one. I forgot how much your bones ache when you walk…"

            "Old one?!" Jii-chan exclaimed in mock anger, "Who's been teaching you such rudeness? Was it Yami? I'll punish the boy with a severely boring lecture!"

            "Actually, it was Ryou," Marik answered, coming out of the shadows of the hall. "That boy has such a mouth on him."

            Sugoroku nodded and gave a half bow in greeting, "Marik. How are you?"

            "Well enough, considering. Those the rookies?" the blond tilted his head at the members of SG-1.

            Daniel stepped forward with his hand outstretched, "Hi! Marik Ishtar, I assume. I talked with your sister. I'm Daniel Jackson."

            Marik looked down at the offered hand and then back at Daniel, "I see." The blond turned around, purposely not shaking hands and headed back down the hall. "Campsite's this way."

            "Don't worry," Yugi spoke up, startling Jackson. "He's like that to everyone he first meets." The short boy took the hand that still hung in the air and gave it a firm shake, "I'm Motou Yugi. Gomen… I mean, Yugi Motou. I keep forgetting that you westerners say your name backwards." He turned around and led the way to where camp had been erected. "It's going to be just us eight on this survey. We're to look over the hieroglyphs that decorate the walls and record the location of any that might be of interest to the Ishtar family. They have been guarding the tombs in this valley for thousands of years and have left this one alone for the most part."

            Daniel couldn't help trying to read what he could of the hieroglyphs as they walked, "Why is that?"

            "Because this is the most sacred of all the tombs. It is the Tomb of Pharaoh Atemu, whom their family served long ago and was entrusted to guard until the Pharaoh returned to them. But they were instructed to leave his tomb alone for he feared for their safety should they try to navigate the traps within before he came back. Only his presence would prevent the traps from activating."

            O'Neill shared a glance with Carter, voice recognition devices coming to mind, then asked, "And how was that supposed to happen?"

            "Which one? The Pharaoh's return or the traps only turning off in his presence?"

            "Both."

            Yugi looked over his shoulder with a grin, "Why, magic, of course."

            "Of course."

            Yugi's grin widened at the sarcasm, "You don't believe in magic?"

            "Nope."

            The boy laughed as they finally entered the room they had converted into a campsite and waved to Marik and Ryou who were searching through their bags, "What's the matter?"

            Ryou looked up and smiled at the group, speaking with a British accent, "Hello. I'm Ryou Bakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

            Marik snorted and tossed a thoroughly searched backpack over his shoulder, "We can't find the map."

            Yugi trotted over and picked up a backpack to help search, "Where did you last see it?"

            "The idiot over there had it last."

            "Shut up! I did not. I gave it to you because you wanted to make sure to mark the halls we already went through."

            "And I gave it back to you when I was done."

            "You did not."

            "Did too."

            "Did not."

            "Did too!"

            "Did not!"

            The two started shouting louder and louder, completely forgetting their search in an effort to drown the other out. Ryou had grown more… 'outgoing' under the influence of Ba-khu-ra.       

Yugi picked up a brown paper bag and filled it with air. The loud bang that came from him popping it startled his friends into silence. It also caused them to go into defensive positions.

            "Are you finished?" Yugi asked, annoyance thick in his voice. "Because if you aren't, I'd like to remind you that there are more people present than just yourselves. As for the map, it's right here." He picked the folded piece of paper out of a pile of books not two feet from the arguing boys. "Should I mark off the corridor we just finished?"

            Marik frowned and sent a glare to Ryou. Ryou returned it before he nodded yes to Yugi, who carefully marked the corridor as being surveyed.

            Daniel decided that now was a good time to find a place for his things. The room was large enough to give everyone breathing room. All of the walls were unadorned. "So what kind of room was this, you think?" he asked as he started to unpack his bedroll and books.

            "Storage," the three boys responded absentmindedly as they went over which corridor to try next.

            "Really? Seems big for storage. Especially in a tomb…"

            Ryou glanced his way, "What did you say your name was?"

            "Oh, sorry," He got up and walked over to shake hands and properly introduce himself, "I'm Daniel Jackson."

            "It's nice to meet you. Do your friends have names?"

            Daniel chuckled and glanced over at the other members of SG-1. The three were busy making up spots for themselves along the walls of the room. Jackson pointed at each in turn, "The guy with the bandana is Teal'c. He's from South Africa and has extensive knowledge in Egyptian Mythology. That's Doctor Samantha Carter. Like myself, she's very well versed in the translations of hieroglyphics. The guy over there looking bored is Jack O'Neill. He's-"

            "A pack mule," O'Neill answered for himself. "I'm the pack mule of the group. I do the carrying and leave the rest to the scientists."

            Daniel shook his head and Ryou grinned. The albino nodded a hello to each of the others. His gaze lingered on Teal'c for a fraction longer than it should have. The Jaffa took note of this, but did not say anything.

            **::**_Ba-khu-ra? There's something strange about the South African. I feel a presence within him. Much like I feel in Yugi._**:: **Ryou thought to himself as he straightened up the mess he had made when searching for the map.

            **::**_I noticed. Let the Pharaoh know and keep an eye on him._**::**

            Ryou picked up a pad of paper and wrote a quick note in Japanese, then handed it to Yugi. The boy glanced over it quickly then met Ryou's eyes and nodded, "Right. Toilet Paper. Yeah, that definitely needs to go on the supply list. I didn't realize we were that low." He crumpled the paper in his hand and slipped it into the trash bag.

            "Neither did I until I went to find more this morning. We only have six rolls left. That's not going to last as long for eight people as it did for three." Ryou replied, catching Marik's eyes and letting him know that something more was going on.

            The blond shrugged, "The bus will come by in three days to bring supplies. He'll probably have some then and if not, we can tell him that it's one of the higher priorities."

            "Speaking of priorities," Samantha interrupted, "Where is the bathroom and is there any way we can rig up a privacy curtain? It may have escaped everyone else's' notice, but I am the only woman here. I'm going to need to some space to myself."

            The three boys looked at each other and gave a collective shrug. Ryou stood and pointed at a doorway in the south wall of the room, about twenty feet from the edge of the camp, "Bathroom is through that door. Ironically it's in a former bathing room. The tub is fed by an underground stream that flows north. The toilet is in an alcove north of that and the hole used opens up over the river downstream of the tub so it cleans itself and insures that the tub is never dirtied by human waste."

            Daniel stood in shock, "You're kidding? They built that in a tomb?"

            Marik shrugged, "From what we've found so far, we don't think this is actually a tomb. We figure it's actually a temple built to honor Atemu. We have kept good care of our property and been loyal in our duties, so I think confusing 'tomb' with 'temple' is a forgivable sin." The boy lied to cover the truth and then gazed at Carter, "As for the privacy curtain. You don't peek and we won't peek. Deal?"

**:::::**

End Chapter One

So? Good? Bad? Could use some work?

Leave me a review if you feel like it, or don't. Either way, next chapter out in about a month.


	3. Chapter Two

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter Two

**:::::**

Then

_            Akunadin, brother to Pharaoh Akunumkanon and High Priest of Ra, looked down at the village of Kurueruna. Its buildings were in ashes and it's peoples huddled in fear at the center of town. Soon, they would all die, sacrificed to Ra to create seven items of great power. _

_His god had visited him in his sleep and told him that the people of this village were the perfect offering; but only if their blood was shed at the center of town, where a statue of the god Horus  stood looking over them. Upon awakening from that dream, the priest had prayed to Ra for further guidance. The god told him to visit him at his temple so that they could speak in person. God to mortal._

_            Akunadin had left immediately and once before Ra, was told that Ra would help him in his desire to give his brother a present that no one outside of Ra himself could match. By sacrificing the people of this village at that exact point, and saying the appropriate incantation, Akunadin could bring forth from their ashes items of great power. Seven items blessed by Ra that would give mortal men power second only to the Gods._

_            The priest was thrilled for he lived to serve his Pharaoh and his brother, to please the man as he sought to please Ra. Towards this end, Ra placed three of his personal guard under Akunadin's command. They would light the sacrificial bier and bring a flame powerful enough to create the items._

_ Ra's Prime looked over the scene with little interest, more concerned that Ra's orders had been followed and a single child left alive to witness the destruction of his people. Once the items Ra sought were unburied and the people who opposed him destroyed, he and his men would take that child to Ra for their God's amusement._

_            At Akunadin's signal, the three Jaffa fired their staff weapons at the mass of screaming humans, and kept firing until all that was left was a hole in the ground ten feet deep. At the bottom, half buried in what remained of the blackened bones, glinted seven gold items that Akunadin immediately had his own men bring to him. He held one of them up to the Sun and cried out praises to his Lord Ra._

_Ra's Prime turned from the scene and found the boy he had chosen to take before his God. The boy was a freak of nature, having white hair when all others had dark brown or black. The Jaffa had picked him because he stood out. He had ordered his men to ignore the child and direct the mortal soldiers away from the child's hiding spot._

_            The child saw him coming and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. The Jaffa fired his weapon, hitting the boy in the back, killing him. The other Jaffa retrieved the body and entered their Death Gliders, leaving Akunadin to do what he wished with the items._

****

**_:::::_**

****

****_Ra's Prime found his Lord within the temple's control room. After bowing and waiting for Ra to acknowledge him, the Jaffa had his second place the body of the child on the floor. Hathor approached the body and inspected it, "He is a pretty one. He shall make a fine host. To whom shall he be given to, My Lord?"_

_            Ra smirked, "To one of the special brood. Pick the runt of litter and bring him to me after I revive the slave."_

_            "The runt, My Lord?" Hathor questioned in confusion._

_            Ra nodded, "It is part of the game. The experiment. For this, I believe that  the runt would be best. The slave is young and easily influenced. I wish to see if Rabata is strong enough to rule the child's mind, or if he truly is weak and will let the slave control him. Either way, he will be an amusing pawn in my game."_

_            "But My Lord, you said you did not wish for any of that brood to have contact with anything outside of the gestation tanks and to not posess our memories. How will Rabata even know that he is to blend with, and control the slave? How will he know that he is separate from him? I know why Atemu is the way he is, but you-"_

_Ra frowned, "Be silent! How I choose to play this game is not your concern. Just do as I command and bring Rabata to the Sarcophagus."_

_            Hathor bit back a retort and did as she was told._

_            Ra's Prime picked the boy up and placed him within the healing chamber. Hathor returned a little while later, followed by slaves who carried the gestation tank of her child. Before the Sarcophagus was through healing the slave, Ra opened the chamber and quickly transferred Rabata to the child; allowing the Goa'ulds instincts to take over just long enough for it to join with the body before he once again closed the chamber._

_            Ra turned to Hathor as they waited, "Atemu is here, greet him and take him to our chambers. Have him wait for me there."_

_            The Goddess bowed her head and left yet another of her children to be manipulated by her Husband._

****

**_:::::_**

_Prince Atemu had just turned fifteen. His father had thrown a grand party to celebrate and as much as the Prince appreciated it, he couldn't help feeling left out. It wasn't that he hadn't been the center of attention, it was that he didn't look his age and it was greatly apparent. Those who had been raised with him to be his Royal Companions and shared his number of year looked their age, while Atemu seemed no older than seven. His body had always grown slower than his fellows, but it had never been so blatantly obvious until the night of his party._

_            He had decided to retire from the festivities for just a little while to clear his head in the garden, when he overheard some concubines talking. Not wanting to be seen by even servants, the prince had hid behind a column as they passed. Their words reaching his horrified ears._

_            "I think one of us shall be summoned to the Prince's bed this evening. I have heard that he is drinking enough to challenge even the Great Hathor," the first spoke as they approached._

_            "I hope not. I do not think I could bring myself to bed a child," the second replied._

_            "Hush! You can get beaten for such words. And the Prince is not a child. He has fifteen seasons."_

_            "Fifteen seasons or no, he looks to have only six, seven at most. My mind may know that he is older, but my body will not. And it is my body that must please him, not my mind."_

_            "Still… you should not speak so. If you were heard, we could both get beaten."_

_            "You do not disagree with me?"_

_            "Of course I agree with you. Both my body and my mind are repulsed at the idea of lying with a man that looks to be a child. And even if I could bring myself to do so, I do not have any doubts that he built as a child. If he was built like a man such as the Great Osiris was said to be, than I could close my eyes and pretend. But looking as he does, I do not believe he is."_

_            The second giggled and changed the subject as they entered the palace, unknowingly  leaving the garden to the Prince. Atemu looked down at himself and knew the truth of their words. His body was that of a child's and had not yet felt the need that made a man summon a woman to his bed. His Royal Companions talked of this urge and how well they had appeased a similar urge in the women they had lain with. Some even spoke of the men they had been with. But Atemu could not join in the conversations because he had never felt what they spoke of._

_            The Prince felt himself to be cursed and the morning after the celebration, he approached his father for permission to visit the Great Temple of Ra, where their Lord Ra  was currently staying. Pharaoh Akunumkanon immediately agreed to his son's request and the boy now found himself waiting just outside the Sun God's audience chamber, the great doors shut as Ra attended to other matters that were far more important. This gave the prince the time he needed to rethink his visit._

_            Atemu had never before been so close to his God. Always before, Ra had issued commands from the Great Balcony. The Pharaoh and his family were closest to the God when this happened, but that was still very far away as the Great Balcony was very high up._

_            The Prince stood to start pacing as an hour became two and still Ra did not admit him. Atemu would have left, had he been able, but the guards looked as though they would kill him should he try._

_The guards were strange. Atemu kept getting this strange feeling from them. It was like he could feel them inside his mind. No thoughts, no feelings, just a little prick that told him where they were, no matter where he moved to._

_            The second hour was turning into a third when Atemu felt another presence approach him. It did not come from the audience room, it came from one of the side halls that linked the chamber he waited in to others within the temple. The presence got stronger and a beautiful woman appeared from behind a curtain. The woman wore robes befitting a queen and her hair was a striking red color. Atemu knew he was staring, but he had never seen hair that color before._

_            The woman smiled and tilted her head, "Is this how you greet your mother, my son?"_

_            Atemu finally noticed the collar she wore and fell to his knees, "Forgive me, My Lady Hathor. I did not mean to offend."_

_            He could feel her as she approached and stood before him, "You are forgiven, my son. Now rise and follow us. Our Lord Husband wishes to see you in the privacy of our chambers."_

_            Atemu stood, awe flooding him as he realized what an honor he was being granted. The Prince followed the Goddess down several halls all adorned with gold until they came to what were obviously the God's chambers. Hathor smiled and waved a hand at one of the chairs, "Sit, my son. We shall await Our Lord Husbands arrival with you. Would you care for a drink?"_

_            The prince took the seat offered and declined the drink, fearing that his stomach would not be able to hold it down, so nervous was he. Hathor smiled and poured one anyway, stepping around him like a lioness on the hunt, only  stopping when she was behind him. The Goddess placed a hand on Atemu's head, running her fingers through one of his hair locks as she gave him the drink with the other. Unlike most, Atemu had not been required to shave off all but one lock of hair. His father had indulged him in his desire to keep all of his hair, so the prince sported six of the traditional wrappings, keeping all but his bangs pulled away from his face._

_            Hathor played with his hair, murmuring about how beautiful it was and how wonderful it must look when let down. Her hands left his head and traveled down and around his neck to his chest, "You have fifteen seasons, do you not, my son?"_

_            "Yes, My Lady Hathor," Atemu replied, suddenly very scared and wishing that she would stop rubbing his chest and leave his hair alone._

_            Hathor grinned, though the boy could not see it, and leaned in to whisper in his ear "You have such beautiful hair… Have you let any woman cling to it as you make her scream in pleasure?"_

_            The Prince's eyes went wide with fright as he gulped in sudden breaths at what she implied. He had been taught that the Goddess often indulged in the pleasures of mortals, but hadn't thought that she would want to try with a child that looked so young. He hadn't thought that she would try with him._

_            "Perhaps you will let us cling to it?" the Goddess asked as her hand left his chest and went lower. Atemu downed his drink and stood, breaking the contact and giving himself an excuse to do so by placing the glass on a nearby table. He was saved from further embarrassment or possible retribution from Hathor by the arrival of Ra._

_            The Prince recognized his God immediately and fell to his knees, mentally noting that he could feel the others' presence just as he could feel Hathor and the Guards._

_            Ra looked between the two and addressed his wife, "What were you doing?"_

_            Hathor smiled and ran her hand down the back of the chair, "We were talking about how beautiful my son's hair is."_

_            "He is my son. What you intend is forbidden for a reason."_

_            "All I intended for _our_ son, was to run my fingers through his beautiful, unbound hair," Hathor replied with a sly smile as she came around the chair and went to pour herself a drink._

_            Ra raised an eyebrow and went to the table that Atemu still bowed before. After rummaging through several pieces of jewelry, the god took Atemu's bangs in his hands and used one of Hathor's favorite toys to make said hair blond. Hathor always used it to make her hair red. He then pulled the boy's head back and cut off each one of his locks so that his hair was  short and uneven. Picking up the six bands, Ra threw them at his wife, "Now you can run your hands through his hair all you want. As soon as his hair regrows to the length of the blond, you may cut it off again for a new wig or whatnot. That is all you can do with him.  Now leave us."_

_            Seething with anger, Hathor stormed out, leaving the hair where it had landed. She hated her husband and this was just another reason to find a way to destroy him._

_            As she left, Ra took the seat that Atemu had vacated moments before. The Prince stayed where he was, partially out of reverence, but mostly at the shock of what had just happened. His Lord Ra had cut his hair, and in doing so, saved him from the ravages of Hathor. Ra had protected him against the god's own wife._

_            "Why did you come to see us?" The God asked._

_            Atemu shivered in fear at the tone Ra used. He had never heard anyone speak with a voice that echoed itself. Gulping and keeping his head down, the Prince replied, "I wished for you to tell me if I am cursed, My Lord Ra."_

_            "And why would you think yourself cursed?"_

_            "Because I do not age as others do, My Lord Ra. I have fifteen seasons but I look as though I have only seven. The Priests at the Palace refuse to tell me anything."_

_            Ra smirked, "This is not a curse, my son. You were blessed with long life at your birth. You age slower because you will live longer. This was a gift from your Lord Father."_

_            Atemu looked up in confusion, "My father, My Lord Ra? But my father is not a magician. How could he bless me such?"_

_            The God became visibly annoyed, "We do not mean that mortal that has raised you. We are referring to ourself. Your body was dead when it was brought before us and Akunumkanon begged us to revive it. The soul that had been born to it had already left for the Tuat. Since the Pharaoh had served us loyally, we gave him a child to raise. My child born from the body of my wife. We breathed new life into the body that houses you and put your soul into it. Do you understand?" Ra's eyes flashed, "You are son of Ra and thus you have the blood of a god. Can you not feel it? The connection you have to us? Surely you could feel our presence within the bodies of our guards? And within our wife, Hathor?"_

**:::::**

            Now

            Jack pulled out a pack of cigarettes and waved them for everyone to see, "Is there a designated smoking area?"

            The three boys who were supposed to show them around frowned and Marik tilted his head towards the entrance, "Outside. The only smoke allowed inside is from our grill."

            O'Neill shrugged, "Fair enough. Daniel, Carter, Teal'c? Why don't we have a smoke break before we get started on anything?"

            Sam nodded, catching her Colonel's meaning and stood up to stretch as she followed him outside. The other two followed along. O'Neill was the only one that actually smoked, and rarely at that. He just wanted some time to discuss their reactions in private.

            As soon as the four were gone, Yugi let out sigh of relief, "Finally! They were giving me the creeps."

            "Yugi!" Sugoroku frowned, "Don't be so rude!"

            "Gomen, Jii-chan. It's just that three of them feel weird."

            Ryou tilted his head, "Three? I only felt something weird from that Tielk guy…"

            "You weren't close enough to the other two. Carter-san and O'Neill-san also felt weird."

            Marik pulled out a candy bar and started to munch it, "Weird how?"

            The Japanese boy shrugged and leaned back, "Weird like how Ryou-kun feels whenever Ba-khu-ra is in control or even partially in control. Only not as strong. More like an echo of that feeling if that makes any sense."

            Sugoroku shook his head, "I know I've missed a lot, Yugi… And your letter was very confusing, too. But an echo of a feeling? Could you try explaining that a little better?"

            Ryou stood and stretched, "I say we stop for the day and give the newbies time to settle in before putting them to work. You explain, I'll play lookout."

            The others waved as he left and Yugi made himself more comfortable, "Well, like I told you in the letter, Yami and Ba-khu-ra are members of a race of people called Goa'uld. They're symbiots that… merge with other beings to survive. Well, Goa'uld can feel the presence of others of their kind. Because Yami and Ba-khu-ra are still trapped within the Sennen Items, the only time they can feel each other's presence is when they are in control of their hosts' bodies. Otherwise, they can't. Don't ask me how that works because I don't know and neither do they. Carter-san, O'Neill-san and Teilk-san feel the same as Yami and Ba-khu-ra do when they are in control. Only it's not as strong. It's just an… echo of that same feeling. The only reason Bakura and I can feel it is because our other selves are listening in and they feel it. Yami says that he was taught that only those who were touched by Gods or Demons felt that way. Which means that they've been in contact with a Goa'uld at some point."

            Marik finished his snack and pulled out his laptop, "I'll send a message to Ishizu letting her know. She can do some research into their backgrounds and try to help us figure out why they feel that way, see if any of them have handled a Millennium Item… Do you think they can feel the same echo in you that you feel in them?"

**:::::**

            "So, Daniel," O'Neill drawled, wiping his forehead to rid himself of the sweat that immediately beaded there from the heat, "What do we know about this Atemu guy? And by 'we', I mean you."

            Daniel rolled his eyes, "I knew what you meant. And as for this Atemu… Not much. As far as mythology goes, there is an Atmu, or Atem or Tem, whatever, mentioned briefly in the book of the dead. Atem and Aten are often interchangeable deities in later periods. Although, under all names or forms, he represented the same ideas."

            A moment of silence, and then:

            "Which were…?" Jack prompted.

            "Oh! Sorry… He was a solar deity. Associated with Ra. Often, his name was even paired with Ra's. At least in some cult centers." Jackson scratched the back of his neck, "The legends surrounding Atem are few. Some believed he was the creator of the Gods, some believed he was the son of Ra. During the fourth or fifth dynasty, the priests of Heilopolis are recorded as making Ra take Tem's place as the creator god so they could have more influence. Oddly enough, he's usually represented as man or king wearing the double crown of a united Egypt, not a solar disk or with the head of a hawk as would be expected. He's also one of the few gods who were never corrupted. Like Osiris, his flesh never rotted."

            Carter adjusted her hat and sat down on the steps, "So we really don't have a lot to go on."

"Not unless Teal'c knows anything…" Daniel shrugged and looked at the Jaffa expectantly.

The former Prime of Apophis shook his head, "I have never heard of this Atemu. I know nothing in regards to him. If he was ever seen as a threat, then it was a very long time ago, before my sevice to Apophis."

"About five thousand years ago. Long before any of our lifetimes," A voice cut in from behind them. The four turned to see Ryou walking towards them from the Temple entrance. "Just before the people of Egypt, as a whole, started to document their history with the written word. The Ishtars have kept a very good record of their own history from before that time. He is said to have been the physical son of Pharaoh Akunumkanon and the spiritual son of Ra, who named him after his own father. As for him being a threat… I guess that depends on who you ask. You done with your fag?"

            O'Neill blinked, "Fag?"

"You said you were coming out here to have a fag," Ryou replied.

Daniel grinned, "In Britain, Jack, a cigarette is called a fag. Ryou is British."

O'Neill mouthed an 'o' as he nodded his head and looked around: no one had lit a cigarette, "Well, the heat does that to you. You go to have a smoke and find it's too hot out to add even a small flame to the problem… Did you need something? Or were you coming out for a smoke?"

            Ryou blushed in embarrassment, "Well, no… I was actually wanting to ask Teilk-san about his name. I've never been to South Africa or met anyone from there. I was just wondering if it was tribal, and if so, what tribe?"

            Teal'c raised an eyebrow at his commander, who shrugged and looked out at the canyon. Taking it as a go-ahead, the Jaffa spoke, "It is tribal. My legal name is Teal'c Murray. As for my tribe, they… They have had to go into hiding from the law. I would prefer not to speak of it."

            Ryou's eyes went wide, "Forgive me Murry-san. I knew South Africa had some racial problems, but… I had no idea. I hope your family will be all right. Do you get to see them often? Don't answer that. It's a stupid question. Of course you wouldn't be able to see them if they're in hiding. Forgive me again, Murry-san."

            Teal'c nodded his head in accent, "Of course. You are simply curious. May I inquire about your family?"

            "Not much to say about mine. My mother and sister are… visiting King Genma… And my father works as a museum representative. He travels the world to find and bid for items of great value for several museums. He's not around much…" The boy went quiet and started to study his shoes. Biting his lip, he turned to go back inside, "We decided not to continue the survey today so you could have some time to get adjusted and take a quick look over what we've already done. We have one more corridor to go through before we try and tackle the Riddle Wall… Take as long as you need out here. We're in no hurry. But I'd come back inside pretty soon if I were you. The heat here is killer." 

"Wait!" Daniel called out before the boy had gone two feet. "Can you tell us what you know about Atemu, Ryou? I really like to know as much as possible since we'll be going through his temple."

Ryou nodded his head and kept walking for the entrance, "No problem. Just let it wait until we're back at camp. I'd like it if my brains didn't get fried in the heat. One last thing, Jackson-san, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Ryou. I was raised in both Britain and Japan and in both countries it is considered rude to use someone's given name if you do not know them very well. It is considered polite to use their surname if you are going to address them. I know that most Americans do not understand the problem with this, as you are a country of informality. But if you could try to be polite, we all would appreciate it. See you soon." With that, the boy entered the temple, leaving the four to themselves once more and Daniel feeling rather… upset.

O'Neill wiped his brow again and re-adjusted his hat, "When do you think we'll be able to talk with that friend of yours, Daniel? I'd like to know who he thinks is an alien."

            Jackson started to lead the group back inside, "I'll ask Marik- I mean, Mr. Ishtar, if there's anyway I can go see him when the supply guy gets back."

Carter stood and stretched, "At least no one here is one. I don't think we'd have gotten two steps inside without alerting them if one of the kids were. And Mr. Motou certainly isn't one."

            "I disagree, MajorCarter," Teal'c spoke before they could turn around. "You may not have noticed, but I certainly did. The white haired one, RyouBakura, has been in contact with a Goa'uld."

            O'Neill raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

            The Jaffa tilted his head, "I do not think he is still possessed, but there is a trace of Naqadah within him. I believe he recognized it within me as well: that was his real reason for inquiring about my name and family."

            "Are you sure?" Carter asked, feeling a perverse sense of being left out. "Because I'd think I'd notice it and so would the Colonel."

            "I am positive. I have been around Goa'uld for longer than you have and am moire certain to detect their precence. I am aware that you have trouble sensing the little Naqadah that remains in O'Neill, yet I can always sense it. Although, I will admit that I could only do so with RyouBakura after hecame within close proximity to us. I doubt the boy was possessed for very long; most probably while he was unaware of it. However, I can detect even the trace amounts that remain. DanielJackson, if your friend believes one of the Ishtars is 'possessed by aliens' as you put it, then it might have used Bakura as a means to reach it's current host."

            Daniel nodded, "I'll definitely have to talk to Harem. Come on, let's get inside before they get too suspicious."

**:::::**

End Chapter Two

First: No I did not misspell Teal'c name. I wrote it as Ryou and Yugi thought it was spelled.

Second: After spending several hours going over the episode summaries on the Stargate website, I have decided that this will take place just after the Season Seven Episode "Birthright".

I have also decided that I need to find a better site to get info from. Anyone know of one? Maybe one that lists all the Goa'uld mentioned in the series, however briefly?

Third: No, I did not spell Marik's name wrong. And no, he is not the evil version. The Japanese have no 'L' in their language and so 'L' and 'R' are interchangeable. The actual splitting of his name, where one is spelled with an 'L' and the other with an 'R' was done by the American translators and most people go with it because it's an easy way to tell the difference between the two personalities. If I ever refer to the bad personality of Marik's it will be as 'Ore-sama' as I've seen several very good authors do in their own fics.

Fourth: Thanks for reading. I didn't actually expect to get such a great response. It makes me feel all good inside that people like this.

Fifth: Special thanks to my two Beta's. You probably don't know each other, but you know who you are.


	4. Chaper Three

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter Three

Then

_Hathor stretched her arms and arched her back, giving her bedmate an unobstructed view of her ample chest. The slave smiled and lazily ran a finger over her stomach, circling her bellybutton, "Did I please you, my Lady?"_

_The goddess purred into the man's ear, "We are quite impressed with your skills." She ran her tongue down his cheek, ending at his mouth, where she gave him cause to be breathless. Satisfied that she had him suitably enthralled, she called for a servant to bring her a robe._

_As she was dressing, one of most loyal servants, Mnevis, overseer of her Jaffa, bowed his way into the goddess' room. Like Hathor, the man was a Goa'uld; unlike Hathor, he was one of Egeria's brood. But he was loyal, and able to, on occasion, predict what her enemies were doing. On this particular occasion, the goddess' enemy was her husband. Mnevis was smart and loyal, but his chosen host was not the kind Hathor found attractive. The man still favored Unas. Hathor couldn't stand the beasts._

_"I have found the information you require, my Queen," the Goa'uld said as he bowed at the waist._

_Hathor stood and shooed her servants out of the room, including her now-pouting lover. Making sure that no unwanted ears would hear them, she smiled at her underling, "Good. Tell us everything."_

_The hulking brute sat on his heels, a more comfortable position for him, and started his report, "The village Rabata's host was taken from was destroyed the same night the slave was taken by Ra's personal guard. The village was called Kuruerna by the slaves. Buried beneath this village were seven items of great power that Ra has now bestowed upon the slave family of Atemu."_

_Hathor poured herself a drink and thought for a moment, "Do you know anything about these items?"_

_" A few thousand years ago, just after Ra discovered this planet, the Asgard sent to the System Lords these seven items as a 'peace offering'. One of the minor lords under Sokar, Zork Necrophalis, stole them for himself to use against his master. He activated their abilities and was destroyed. Ra tried to destroy the items, but found he couldn't, so he had them buried within his domain here in Egypt."_

_"If these items are so dangerous, why did he not leave them buried in the sand?" the goddess asked the air, not really expecting an answer. Ra's reasoning and motivations were a constant mystery to her. "And what powers could they possibly have?"_

_Mnevis tried to answer her question with one of his own ideas, "Perhaps he wished to have them where he could keep a closer eye on them, my Queen?"_

_"Perhaps…"_

**_...o..._**

_Bakhura groaned as he came to. His entire body ached from the punishment it had received when hit by the magic of Ra's soldiers and when he had fallen to the ground in unconsciousness from the blow. The noon sun now beating mercilessly upon his body didn't help either._

Maybe mother can mix a potion to..._' the boy started to think before he remembered that his mother was dead, along with the rest of his people. They had been killed the day before by the Pharaoh's men and Ra's soldiers. At least, he thought it was the day before. Tears came to the boy's eyes as he pushed himself to his feet and turned around to face the ruins of his village, '_Why?

_The soldiers had attacked without warning or provocation; sweeping down upon the village in their magic birds that breathed fire and killing the innocents within. Ra's men hadn't even fed any of them to their mounts. That he could have understood. Hunger was something Bakhura was very familiar with._

_But the soldiers had herded his people to the center of town only to kill them with blasts of magic from their staffs. The albino survived by hiding, but his family had burned and what remained of their bones left to bleach in the sun. There wasn't enough of them left to give a proper burial to even if he could have recognized their remains from that of the other villagers._

_An echoing feeling of confusion and anger rose from the back of the boy's mind.'_ Why…Why did they kill my family_?!' Bakhura sobbed and started the slow trek back to his old home. Bitter tears ran down his face as his thoughts became darker, '_They should have made sure I was dead…

But killing… is bad?_' a seeming voice of reason rose to question his own values._

Only killing without a reason. I have a reason

_The voice was quiet and the boy somehow knew it was searching for the right word to describe a proper reason for killing. The voice was his own, his innocence dying. Bakhura was sure of this. He also realized he was crazy, justifying himself for the crimes he was contemplating. He smiled, not caring._

_The voice returned, '_Revenge.

Yes, revenge.

This will bring… Satisfaction?

Yes.

_The voice seemed to understand, '_Killing for a reason is good. Revenge is a good reason.

_Bakhura stopped walking when he came to the doorway of his home, now filled with broken furniture from when the Pharaoh's men had attacked. The wind changed and brought the scent of burnt flesh to the boy's nose. He gagged and nearly threw up as he collapsed to the floor from the stench. It was the most horrifying thing he had ever smelled._

_The boy's stomach growled despite the scent, his body more concerned with the physical, rather than the sentimental. The primitive need over-rode the boy's own reaction and the boy became disgusted at himself for feeling that way._

_Bakhura picked himself up and stumbled to the food jars. Only one was still intact. The boy found himself wishing that the dried fruit within was the mutilated remains of Akunadin so that he might devour the man's heart, taking from him the promise of the afterlife as the man had done for the villagers. Bakhura started to laugh at the thought._

_He had recognized the banner of the High Priest as he rode in after Ra's men had landed their pets. It was absurd to think that he would ever get near the man. Getting close enough to Ra to learn the God's true name seemed a much more attainable goal. The Goddess Isis had already done that, hadn't she?_

_The seeming voice of reason returned, '_Akunadin created something from the blood of my family and friends, yes? By right of blood, those items he created belong to me as I am the last living member of my family, yes? Maybe…

'Maybe what?'_ Bakhura replied to himself._

_The voice was quiet, but an idea blossomed in the silence and the boy found himself laughing harder. Akunadin had created something golden in the massacre. He had the Pharaoh's men with him and thus had to have been ordered by the Pharaoh to do this. Bakhura would find a way to take that golden something. He would challenge the king by becoming a king himself and taking what was rightfully his._

_He would become the king of thieves and steal back the golden something that had been born from the blood of his parents. He would turn his name into a mockery of both the Pharaoh and the 'greatest' of the gods._

_Thief King Ba-Khu-Ra had a rather nice ring to it._

**_...o..._**

_The Pharaoh lowered his head as a small smile of relief took over his face, "Ra smiles upon our family greatly this day. First he gives Akunadin the means to gift his Pharaoh with power unseen by even he greatest magicians and then he blesses you with his own hand."_

_Atemu tilted his head to one side, "Our Lord Ra has given High Priest Akunadin more powers?" The Prince had just returned from his visit to the Great Temple, his heart filled with happiness at the truths he had learned from Ra's own mouth. He wanted his mortal father to share in his happiness and had immediately sought the man out upon entering the palace gates. He had found his father in the gardens, relaxing in one of the pools during the mid day heat._

_"No, my Son. Ra has given my brother the means to awaken magic within me and six others of my choosing. I have granted my brother one of the items in gratitude for the gift." Akunumkanon placed his hand upon a large pendant that Atemu hadn't noticed before . It was gold and shaped like an inverted pyramid etched with the symbol of Ra. The Pharaoh smiled, "It is called the Puzzle of Unity, or the Millennium Puzzle. It is the most powerful of the seven items Akunadin presented to me at daybreak this morning. He created them yesterday with the blessings of Our Lord Ra. They bring the power of demons unto the hands of mortal men. Our Lord Ra has granted his most favored family this ability by allowing Akunadin to create the Items." The Pharaoh stood and led his son into the shelter of the palace, "I have already given the other six to my most trusted high priests. When you become Pharaoh, I have already decreed that you shall inherit the Puzzle."_

_"Who else has been granted this fine gift, my father?"_

_"My brother Akunadin has been given one in return for the gift. I let him choose the item he wished and he humbly took the smallest of the others, the Eye of the Mind. Shimon Muran has been given the Scepter of Power," Akunumkanon sat down at a table dressed for a game of Jackals and Hounds and started to set the pieces up. "Come, my son. Let us play as we talk."_

_Atemu sat across from his father and placed only half of his pieces on the board, giving his father something of an edge. The Prince was very skilled at games and even at such a disadvantage, the outcome of the game was not in question._

_The Pharaoh played his first Jackal and continued to speak, "To High Priest Isis was given the Necklace of Truth. I think it fitting considering her background. The Scales of Justice I gave to High Priest Kharem because he is one of the best judges of character I have ever known and this will enable him to serve better. How is it that you can win so quickly?" Akunumkanon surrendered his last Jackal to his son and flipped the board, taking the Hounds as his army._

_Atemu smiled and arranged his forces, again shorting himself, "I was simply trained by the best, my father."_

_"I suppose you were," the Pharaoh grinned, thinking his son meant him._

_The Prince saw his father's ego inflate and took the opportunity to burst the bubble, "It is a good thing Shimon is so capable or I might never have learned to strategize so well."_

_Akunumkanon frowned and took out one of Atemu's pieces, "If he taught you so well, than why do my hounds have you surrounded?"_

_"My father! You surprise me," the prince returned with a devilish grin, "surely you can recognize a trap when you walk right into it?" Atemu moved his Jackals and took out the Pharaoh's remaining Hounds for the second time in the last ten minutes._

_Akunumkanon sighed and leaned back in his chair as his son marked the win on a nearby tally board, "Why do I even try to win against you anymore, my son?"_

_The Prince smiled wider and waved a servant over to bring them drinks, "I have often asked that of myself, my father. The only reasoning I can come to is that you enjoy losing."_

_"That is not so!" the Pharaoh laughed, "I simply wish to build your confidence in your abilities."_

_"So you lose on purpose?" Atemu questioned, humor in his sarcasm. "My Father, that is scandalous!"_

**_...o..._**

Now

The morning of SG-1's second day at the site started out calmly enough. Their hosts were early risers and had already used the bathroom, leaving the facilities to the newcomers. Samantha called first dibs and headed straight for it without waiting for an answer.

"Bet she uses all the hot water and leaves the cold for us," O'Neill said to no one in particular.

Teal'c, being his usual self, took the statement at face value, "There is no hot water here, O'Neill. The stream is unheated. She must use cold water as well."

Several amused snorts followed, only one of them came from Daniel.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Jack replied. "That was supposed to be sarcasm."

Daniel took the opportunity to breach the subject he had wanted to talk about yesterday, but had been a little distracted by Ryou's chastising to say anything about, "So, Bakura, you said you'd tell me more about Atemu. I don't know much more than what was said in the Book of the Dead and little bits and pieces from a story or two."

Ryou shrugged, a mischievous smile on his lips as his words came out saccharine-sweet, "Yugi knows much more than I do. Why don't you tell him some more about the Pharaoh, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi froze as his friend turned the attention of the room upon him. After returning Ryou's smile with a glare, he attempted to relax, "What do you want to know, Jackson-san?"

"Well, everything. Just start wherever and go from there."

Bakura chuckled, "Everything, Yugi-kun. How about you start with the poetry?"

Yugi's glare was at double strength, "How about not?"

"Poetry?" Daniel inquired, curiosity laden in his voice. "What poetry?"

Yugi hung his head and waved at the walls, "Atemu was something of a romantic and his priests decided to immortalize him by covering the walls of this place with his poetry. But you'll see that soon enough, when we go through the final corridor."

"What else? There has to be more than just poetry."

"No, really," Ryou grinned, "That's all that we found on the walls. Atemu's poetry. Really, really bad poetry."

"It's not that bad," Yugi murmured, his voice deepening slightly.

Daniel shook his head, "No, I meant there has to be more to Atemu than just poetry. What else do you know?"

Yugi sighed and rifled through his bag, looking for a clean notebook, "Well, Atemu was considered to be a great Pharaoh. Beloved of his people…"

Ryou snorted.

"Aside from the criminals that is. He was the son of Pharaoh Akunumkanon and was also the son of Ra. When Akunumkanon died, he took the throne and reigned for about eight years before dying in battle. He had no children, so his blood line ended with him."

The room went silent as Daniel and the others waited for more information. Upon realizing that they wouldn't be getting any, Jackson spoke, "Is that it? I mean, there has to be more, right? Why is he called Atemu? That's the name of a god referenced in the book of the dead, not a pharaoh."

"Maybe his father had high hopes?" Yugi replied innocently. This sent Marik and Ryou into fits of laughter, shortly followed by the Japanese boy, who couldn't keep a straight face for very long.

Sugoroku narrowed his eyes at the boys and cleared his throat, "Yugi, the joke's only funny if you know the reference. Some of the people here don't, so be considerate."

Yugi looked suitably admonished, but the other two kept snickering as they packed up their shoulder bags for the day's work. The members of SG-1 were noticeably confused so Yugi took it upon himself to try and worm in a 'proper' explanation, "If you knew any Japanese, you'd know my name means 'to play', or 'game'. Jii-chan named me that because he's a game freak and wrote it down on the birth certificate faster than mother could write down her choice of a name. The really odd thing is that I'm as much a game freak as Jii-chan so my name is fitting. Jii-chan hoped I would be into games as much as he was, and named me Yugi. The joke's a reference."

Daniel grinned, "I can see where the joke comes from. Still, I'd like to know more about Atemu."

Ryou rolled his eyes and stood, "That what we're all here to find out, isn't it? The whole point of this survey? So when we learn more, you'll learn more." The boy shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and Marik joined him at the door, "We're going to set up the lanterns in the final corridor. See you all in a little while."

Yugi and Sugoroku waved at his retreating backside. When he was gone, Teal'c brought his own question before the short boy, "YugiMotou, that pendant you wear; where did you receive it?"

Yugi glanced down at the puzzle and then back at Teal'c, "This is a memento of my grandfather, Murray-san."

Jii-chan frowned, "I'm not dead yet."

"You will be. All old people die sooner or later," The boy grinned.

"You'll fall to the curse if you keep wearing it."

"We've been through this: you can't sell it. It's a memento of my grandpa."

"Again, I'm not dead yet! I ought to break that thing and make you solve it again for that comment."

Yugi stood and put his pack on his shoulder, "I love you, too Jii-chan. I'm going to help Ryou-kun and Marik-kun put up the lights."

"Solve what?" Carter asked as she rejoined the room and the men of SG-1 picked up their bathing supplies.

"The Millennium Puzzle," Sugoroku replied as Yugi walked off. "The pendant Yugi wears. I found it in the false tomb of Pharaoh Atemu about forty years ago. About twelve years ago Yugi found it gathering dust on one of the back-stock shelves of my shop. He liked puzzles and games and since I had never been able to solve it and had even given up on it, I let him have it. Took him eight years to finally put it together. He was fourteen when he finally solved it."

Jackson stopped in his tracks, "You said you found it in the false tomb of Atemu?"

"Yes," the man blinked, "I didn't know it at the time and it caved in soon after I got out. The puzzle and its storage box was the only thing I could salvage from the trip. After facing all those traps, all I got was a gold box with the pieces of a gold puzzle inside it. But it's brought Yugi luck and happiness, so I guess it was fair trade. Yugi still carries its storage box. I think he has his Duel Monsters deck inside…"

"Where was the false tomb?"

Sugoroku thought for a moment, grinning as he remembered that particular trip and the girl he had met in town just after nearly losing his life to the traps," It was found in the infamous Valley of the Kings, burial place of such legends as Tutankhamun and Ramesses. Have you ever been there? Oh, wait, you said you've only been to Abydos, didn't you. After we're done here, you might want to take a trip down to Naquda and Thebes, and then to the Valley. They are all great burial sites. Or perhaps we can convince the Ishtars to let us barrow their private jet to fly down to Saqqara for a few days and you can look over the step pyramids there? Those are a little closer than the Valley. I especially like the tomb of King Unas. He had boat pits built next to his so he could go sailing in the afterlife. There used to be a lake near there before the desert sucked it dry."

Daniel smiled, "I'd like to that. But I don't think Mr. Ishtar likes me too much. Maybe you can breach the subject to him?"

"I think I could manage that..."

"Great. I'm going to ask him if me and the others can visit Harem later this week, when the supply guy comes back. Maybe we can make a day of it then."

**...o...**

Daniel stared at the walls, not sure if he should be laughing or crying. Laughing because the worst possible prose was etched onto every inch of the wall, forcing one to read it if they looked anywhere but at the floor. Crying for the same reason. If he had thought to get the opinions of his teammates, he would have seen a rare smile gracing Teal'c's lips as the Jaffa went for the first choice.

Further down the hall, Ryou was rubbing his temples in pain, "If ever there was a worst possible torture in all the universe… I think this could top it."

O'Neill stared at the wall, not understanding a thing, "Why? What's it say?"

"You don't want to know," the joint voices of Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Daniel chorused in reply.

"Now I have to know," Jack grinned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

The albino groaned and tapped a point on the wall about a foot above his head, "This is the beginning of a particularly… wrong, couplet. I can't figure out why they even put it up. The other ones, in the other halls, those I could see. They were all praises to one god or another or songs about the Nile, stuff like that. This is no where close."

"Maybe this was the harem hall," Marik laughed from further down. "It would explain the one I'm looking at."

Samantha, trotted down to that end, "What's it say?"

Yugi cringed in horrified anticipation as Yami silently pleaded to whomever would listen for Marik to become suddenly mute. The Arabic boy grinned and cleared his throat, as if he was on stage and about to give the performance of a lifetime, "I will paraphrase for a more modern translation, if you please…"

"Oh, please don't," Yugi moaned. "We've put up with enough of it already. We really don't need to hear it out loud."

Ryou spoke a quick question in ancient Egyptian, thinking only he, Yugi and Marik would understand. Yugi's voice deepened slightly as he growled back a reply, "Na-ney. Hasshak."

"Mikta," Ryou returned with sneer.

The short boy glared at his friend and his eyes flashed almost too quickly to catch, as if it was a trick of the light. SG-1 exchanged glances and Daniel and Teal'c met each other's eyes, fully understanding the exchange that took place. Both Sam and Teal'c could feel the presence of the Goa'uld within the two boys for a brief instance before it disappeared, as Sugoroku broke into the middle of the blossoming argument.

"I know you've been cooped up with each other for a while, but that's no excuse to be at each other's throats. Now calm down," the old man sent a stern glace to both of the boys, who immediately shared a crestfallen pout. "Say you're sorry."

"Gomen," the two muttered.

"What was that? My old age must be getting to me, I didn't quite hear that."

Yugi rolled his eyes and spoke clearly, "Gomen nasai, Bakura-san."

"Gomen nasai, Motou-san," Ryou replied with a grin, his good humor returned.

Daniel cleared his throat and drew the attention of the corridor to himself, trying to be sly, "So, what was that you just said? I don't think I know that language."

Marik snorted, "I doubt you ever will. It's an old dialect of Arabic."

"Really, which one?"

"Why do you care?" the blond gave the man a withering look.

Jackson shrugged, "Well, I know almost thirty spoken languages, and a lot more written… I'd just like to add another to my list."

The original survey crew stared in wonder. Ryou blinked in awe, "You… Can speak thirty languages?"

"Just abut thirty, yes."

"Fluently?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Yugi and Ryou said together and those with naquadah in their blood felt the return of the Goa'uld presence within the boys. Yugi got the first question in, followed closely by Ryou's own tirade, and soon no questions were understandable as they went on to bug the man about his knowledge. Daniel couldn't answer them fast enough and found himself at a loss for words amid the onslaught.

"Kids! Kids, quiet down!" O'Neill broke in after Jackson sent him a look of desperation. "Danny-boy will answer all your questions later. After we get done here. You know, during dinner. When we stop working."

The boys sighed in resignation and the Goa'uld presence disappeared once more. Marik shook his head and went back to studying the walls with Sugoroku. Carter and O'Neill exchanged another look with Teal'c, an unspoken agreement to discuss this later going between them.

"Speaking of not working," Jackson said. "Mr. Ishtar, I was wondering if I could go to your home and visit Harem when the supply bus comes later this week. Although we've talked, I haven't actually seen the man in years. I'd kind of like to."

Marik glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and shrugged, "I guess. I'll let Ishizu know tonight when I e-mail her."

Sugoroku caught Daniel's eye and winked, "Well, since he's going to visit a friend, how about we make a day of it? Why not go to Saqqura or Giza for the day? I know you boys could use a break and Harem could come if he wanted… What do you think Yugi? You haven't been to Giza yet. The Sphinx is amazing." The old man knew exactly who to ask to get what he wanted.

The short boy grinned and nodded his head, turning his big pleading eyes on his friend. The Arabic boy sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out against Yugi, especially when the boy could get Ishizu to back him up in a heartbeat, "I'll talk to my sister."

**...o...**

"General Hammond?" one of the newer interns trying to climb his way up the martial ladder knocked on the door of his commanding officer's office. Hammond glanced up and waved the man in. "Sir. You asked to be notified as soon as SG-1 sent back their preliminary report."

The General nodded and held out his hand for the manila folder the intern carried. The man handed it over, saluted, then turned and left his commanding officer to go over the information. Hammond opened the folder and read over the two page preliminary and then headed down to the Control Room. Once there, he ordered his people to contact the Tok'ra and the Asgard.

It didn't take long for the Goa'uld resistance to dial in and send their signal through. When the wormhole formed, Jacob/Selmak trotted through, waving to his old friend who was waiting at the bottom of the ramp. Hammond smiled and embraced the man in a brief hug before getting down to business, "Jacob, Selmak, welcome back. First off, your daughter says hello."

Jacob chuckled, "That's good to hear, George. But I assume you didn't contact us just to tell me that."

"No, I sure didn't. Actually, Major Carter needs me to find out if Selmak or any of the other Tok'ra have heard of a Goa'uld by the name of Atemu. We'll also be inquiring the same of the Asgard, as soon as they get back to us."

Jacob's head dropped as he and Selmak switched places and the human

let the symbiote take control, "I have heard of this Atemu, but only in passing. He was mentioned once briefly by Mnevis, one of our first members, when we were talking idly of the past, and his service to Ra in particular. Why do you need to know about him?"

"SG-1 is currently investigating a Goa'uld hiding out on Earth, and they believe it may very well be this Atemu. We'd appreciate as much information about him as possible. If he is still on Earth and running around like Seth did, then we need to know what kind of surroundings he favors. Also, we need to know of any Goa'uld that might have been a follower of his. The team has confirmed the presence of two adolescent symbiotes and we need to know if he had a Queen loyal to him that may still be alive and spawning."

"How do you know they are adolescents?"

"They don't seem to have full control; even Teal'c is having problems sensing their presence unless they try to exert themselves. He says that kind of control fluctuation is a sign of a symbiote taking a host before they're fully developed. He's not sure what's causing the problems sensing the naquadah, but he's positive the Goa'uld aren't strong enough to have full control."

Selmak nodded and his head hung once more as Jacob again took control of his body, "Selmak and I will have a talk with Mnevis. Find out what he knows, once we get a hold of him. I don't really know how long that'll take. But as soon as I can, I'll let you know. I wish we could talk longer, but we should really get back. There's still some rebel Jaffa who don't seem to get that we aren't Goa'uld. That we aren't out to enslave them." The older man pulled a piece of paper from one of his pockets, "Can you send me here? Oh, and tell Sam I said hi."

"Will do," Hammond nodded and went up to the control room, giving the technicians the address to dial out to.

End Chapter Three

Some of the Stargate information this chapter is based on, and contains, comes from the pages of the _Stargate SG-1 Roleplaying Game_ core rulebook and _Living Gods: Stargate System Lords_ supplement. Mnevis included.

For those who haven't read my story 'The Fourth God' (shamelessplugshamelessplug), Ba-Khu-Ra can be translated to: Soul and Spirit of Ra. (Ba soul, Khu spirit, Ra Ra) Just thought you'd like to know so you guys don't think I'm writing it that way just to get you to pronounce it correctly. .


	5. Chapter Four

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter Four

**…o…**

Then

_Akunadin, High Priest of Ra and Brother of the Pharaoh, watched himself get up from bed and don a dark robe. This was the perhaps the millionth time he had done this. It wasn't really him that rose from bed, but rather a man that looked exactly like him. The man wore Akunadin like a coat, yet the mortal could watch through the man's eyes and it was hard to believe that they were not the same person. _

_When the dreams first began, almost two years ago, Akunadin passed it off as a side effect of stress. His duties getting to him. Yet the dreams continued, and became clearer with each instance until he watched the being that wore him get up every single night; the priest could no longer pass it off as a dream. The being was a demon of some sort, but the ideas that filtered from it to the priest promised the sweet reward that came from absolute power; Akunadin could not resist. The demon whispered the secrets of creation to him and promised to fulfill his greatest desires, if only he would let the demon live within him._

_The other man left Akunadin's sleeping chambers through the secret passage that led to the stables. The chambers and passage had originally been built to house the Royal Messengers. When Akunumkanon had taken the throne, he gave them to his brother. His reasons for doing so were his own, and the priest wasn't about to question the decision, as it benefited him most wonderfully. The man who wore the priest also appreciated the decision._

_The demon went to the stables and took up a fast horse, riding as quickly as he could push the beast to the place of his meeting. This night the man was conferring with the self-proclaimed Thief King. He was going to offer the man a great gift, in return for his support against Ra and the other Gods._

_Zork Necrophalis laughed to himself as he rode into the night. His plans, though delayed, were finally coming to a head._

**…o…**

Now

"Do you know why the Sphinx was built?" Ryou asked out of nowhere, as he and the others rode up the path to the site of the great statue. "It was done to honor the man who overthrew the false gods that stole the world from Ra," the boy continued without waiting for an answer, "At least that's the best explanation I've ever come across. Khafre's face was supposedly etched onto the body of a lion to symbolize his power when he led the army to overthrow the false ones. His followers built the monument out of the limestone left over from building his tomb, the second of the three great pyramids of Egypt."

Daniel tilted his head, "I've never heard that before. Where did you pick up that one?"

The British boy shrugged, "Some drunk at a bar in Cairo a few months back…"

"Ryou-kun! Shadi is _not_ just some drunk!" Yugi cut in, giving his friend a glare.

"He was some drunk that night. I don't know what possessed him to challenge me to that contest. The man cannot hold his liquor for the life of him."

Marik shook his head, "I think he was trying to prove a point."

"What? That you shouldn't drink if you can't handle more than two bourbons?"

"That you shouldn't push people so far you'll get in over your head," Yugi rolled his eyes. "You know, like you've been doing recently. What is that about anyway? What's gotten into these last couple days?"

Ryou didn't answer and continued to look out the window. His attention seeming focused on the land that rolled past. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again, "You could see the Great Temple at Giza from Kurueruna. The sky was so clear at night and the land so flat you could see for miles. On the eastern horizon, at the exact point the sun greeted the land every morning, you could see the lights of the Great Temple shining like a star. Father would…" The boy shut up, focusing once more on the world that passed the window of the bus, his memories of the present mixing a little too much with those of the past.

In the distant past, Ba-khu-ra's father would wake him extra early just so they could watch the sun rise together. The older being wasn't really sure when he joined with his host in that life, but he shared the memories nonetheless. So his host's father had become his father. It was one of the reasons he didn't fully accept Ryou's father. His other reasons were based more on Ryou's own repressed emotions that had been shared with him over the years.

Ryou's father was currently at the main dig in Giza. The boy found had out when he went to phone his father at his hotel, and let him know that he wasn't going to available for a couple days; if anything important came up, he should call the Ishtars. The hotel was in America. His father had left on his trip to Egypt two weeks before. The man hadn't even thought to tell his son that his contact information had changed; that the two would have been close enough for one or the other to visit.

It hadn't been like that at the start. But when Ryou's mother and sister died, his father changed. Small things at first that the boy attributed to their shared loss. But it was always the little things that grew bigger. As he matured, he and his father grew apart.

Ryou closed his eyes as the pain ran through him again; the pain that came with the realization that his father hadn't given him a thought… and hadn't been doing so for a very long time. The albino always ignored it before, passing it off as an 'occasional thing' as children often do in those situations. But in the back of his mind, Ba-khu-ra took note of each and every time. And finally decided not to let his landlord pass it off. The internal debate that arose forced Ryou to acknowledge the truth, something he desperately didn't want to do. Each excuse he came up with was shot down before it could take flight. Even now, the boy was still reeling from it.

Yugi watched the emotions warring on his friend's face, trying to figure out what was so wrong. If he could figure it out, he might be able to make it better.

"So, Mr. Motou," Daniel started, trying to make small talk. "Do you know any good stories about the Sphinx?"

"Just the usual: it's supposedly the face of Khafre; it was built to guard the tombs; it was once a living creature that turned to stone when its riddle was solved… and of course, my personal favorite, aliens built it!" Jii-chan joked to try and lighten the mood.

Ryou smirked at the last one, for obvious reasons. Yugi hoped that meant his friend was just thinking about something a little too much, and nothing else was wrong. The short boy grinned and turned his attention to the others, "I like the riddle one myself."

Marik shook his head, "That's just because you're a puzzle freak."

"Of course! I'd love to know what the riddle was… I bet I could figure it out…"

"The King of Games solving a riddle, big whoop!" Ryou joined in as Ba-khu-ra couldn't resist making fun of the pharaoh if given the opportunity. "It would be far more impressive if you could get Mazaki to stop talking about friendship long enough for the rest of us to get our sanity back."

"This coming from the man who wanted friends so badly he had to blackmail them to play with him," Yugi returned as Yami took the tomb robber's bait.

"At least I had friends before my fourteenth birthday."

"Coma victims don't count as friends, or are you referring to your collection of lead figures? Because imaginary ones don't count either."

"Those weren't imaginary, or do you not recall your little stint on the gameboard?"

"Which time? The one where me and my friends kicked the crap out of your Dark Master, or the time when… Wait, that's how they all went. The group of friends used their combined power to kick the crap out of the big, bad, ugly guy who had no friends. Maybe you should listen to those friendship speeches, you might learn something."

"Like what? How to slowly drive someone insane? Sorry, already know how. What say we get a new lecture on the subject of torture, hmm?"

"I thought you liked the subject of torture no matter what form it took…kuso!" Yugi cut himself off realizing he had just referred to Anzu's talking as 'torture'.

Ryou threw his hands in the air, forgetting his pain for the moment, "Victory is mine! Ryou: 473, Yugi: 472. The tie is broken! …what?" The last was directed at SG-1. The four were giving him and Yugi the strangest looks.

"Nothing," Jack laughed as he shook his head and looked outside. "Nothing at all."

The bus rambled on towards Giza.

**…o…**

General George Hammond stood at the base of the ramp, soldiers on alert around him as the Gate's event horizon formed. The strange explosion of what looked like water flew towards those gathered there and then collapsed upon itself. The effect never ceased to amaze the C.O. of StarGate Command.

When the wormhole stabilized, the soldiers edged forward in anticipation, just in case defensive action was needed. Hopefully it wouldn't, since the GDO code sent through was one they had given to the Tok'ra. However, it was always better to err on the side of caution, as with any military organization, especially when dealing with off-world activations.

Three people stepped out of the event horizon, the liquid surface pulling back to reveal their forms. Jacob Carter/Selmak was easily recognized by Hammond, ordering the SF's to stand down as the visitors walked down the ramp. Of the other two, Hammond had only met one: a young man who had helped in the medical facilities before when the Tok'ra first shared their poison with the Tau'ri.

Jacob gave his friend the traditional hug and introduced his companions, "I believe you already know Shalmet/Khaker." The man stepped forward and shook the General's hand, as he had been taught to upon his first few visits. "He came along to go over a few things with Dr. Frasier," Jacob explained before introducing the third member of the group. "And this lovely young woman is Tept/Mnevis."

The woman smiled ruefully, as she took Hammonds hand in her own, "We were told you needed some information on a young Pharaoh who ruled quite some time ago."

Hammond nodded in surprise, "Indeed we do. I didn't expect an answer this soon. And I was under the impression you were, well… Not a woman. No offense intended."

Mnevis laughed, "None taken. I wasn't, the last time Selmak saw me. But considering that he used to take female hosts almost exclusively, I find it quite funny that our positions are reversed"

_"And has been pointing that out almost continuously since we saw each other again,"_ Selmak answered in feigned annoyance that he had most likely picked up from his current host. _"Now if we could please go somewhere and sit down? I know Jacob is hungry, Khaker needs to get in touch with Dr. Frasier, and I'm sure we don't need to be standing in front of the Chaapa'ai to discuss the history of Atemu."_

Hammond smiled and led the way out, letting Shalmet/Khaker make his way to the medical facilities, while the others went to the briefing room. The General had one of the lower ranking airmen run to the mess hall/commissary for their lunch; Mnevis' story began _after_ Jacob got his hands on some pizza.

"It has been a long time since I met Atemu," the Tok'ra began. "And I only met him that one time. Before my service to Ra, I served as a spy within Hathor's ranks. I oversaw her Jaffa warriors and was her top informant when it came to 'predicting' what her enemies were doing. At the time, I had an Unas as a host. I preferred them because I didn't feel as though I was violating the privacy of someone's soul. The ones used then were not much more intelligent than a common cat, and I wouldn't take a host against their will…

"When we met, Atemu was not yet Pharaoh of Egypt. He was still only the Prince. As most Tau'ri, he had been raised to worship Ra and was loyal to a point of being blind when it came to the Goa'uld's faults. He despised Hathor and had an extreme dislike for most other Goa'uld in general. Yet he loved Ra…"

Mnevis paused and took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing, "The boy was part of an experiment Ra was doing for no reason I or the other Tok'ra could think of. There weren't many of us then, you see. We weren't even named Tok'ra at that point. I am, in fact, the last of the very first brood of Egeria's rebel children. I have the genetic memory of the Goa'uld, but find everything they did distasteful and appalling. I was birthed before she made the decision to cut us off from the genetic memory, but not before she decided to change us all for the better. There weren't a large number of us, and thus, our intelligence network was not as extensive as it is now.

"The point is that Atemu was part of an experiment that lasted only fifteen years. Ra tired of it after that, I suppose…

"The basic principles of all experiments require a control. A piece to compare all the other pieces, altered with whatever variables, to. Atemu was the control.

"His symbiote was placed within the host only an hour after the boy was born. Ra wanted the host completely uninfluenced. The symbiote was equally uninfluenced. Hathor birthed the brood of thirty-three without any trace of the Goa'uld genetic memory. They were cared for in what you know as sensory deprivation chambers, led only by instinct until they were mature enough to take a host.

"As the control, Atemu was the first to be given a host. His host was the son of Ra's Tau'ri under lord, Akunumkanon, Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt. The Supreme System Lord preferred Tau'ri underlings to oversee his holdings. Ra let the boy be raised by his mortal parents until such time as Ra wished to reveal to him the truth.

"Just after Atemu's fifteenth birthday, Ra altered the experiment, and Atemu was no longer the control. He became a variable in a very different game of manipulation. Ra had decided that he wanted to study something else, and made Atemu part of it. His reasoning was never revealed to me.

"What I do know, is that at the same time he altered the experiment, he unearthed seven treacherous items that held incredible power, that, until that point, he had been unable to access. For whatever reason, he thought he would now be able to, and gave the items to Atemu's family. These items I know even less about, save that they were a failed attempt at treachery from the Asgard.

"From that point on, Ra took a very personal interest in Atemu's life. He constantly called the boy to his side to assist in all sorts of mundane tasks. And to compete against his political enemies in nonviolent combat. The boy was a genius when it came to games, puzzles, riddles and other things that required mental strategy. He was so good, in fact, that he was nearly undefeated and the Tau'ri of Egypt gave him the title 'Suten-nu-heba.' The King of Games.

"That is how I came to meet him. He was twenty-four, not yet Pharaoh, as Akunumkanon still lived. The most surprising thing about him was that he did not appear to be twenty-four. His host body looked no more than ten years of age, a side effect of blending while the host was an infant, I suppose. His body didn't appear to be old, but no child could defeat so many opponents that quickly and efficiently.

"Ra was having something of a party to flaunt his power and put Heru'ur in his place. He challenged any of his under lords to beat Atemu in any game of strategy or wit that they could come up with. Many of the younger System Lords took up the challenge, going against the boy in a few games of Jackals and Hounds, as that was the Supreme System Lord's favorite board game. Ra ignored Heru'ur the entire time, never once including him the discussions that went on that night. It seems that he, as Ra's son, he had tried to take over lands belonging to a rival lord and had been unsuccessful. The problem being that he had done it in Ra's name but without Ra's permission.

"Heru'ur became angry and challenged Atemu to a game, which was, of course, what Ra wanted. He wanted Heru'ur to learn a lesson in strategy, and the embarrassment of learning it from someone without any true power would hopefully drive that lesson home.

"This is where I came in. Heru'ur challenged Atemu to a variation of Jackals and Hounds that involved Jaffa warriors as the pieces. Normally in the game, if a player's piece took a spot already occupied, that player would claim his opponent's piece automatically. In this version, however, the Jaffa would fight to the death. The victor taking the spot and their opponent's head. The lead Jackal and Hound would be Atemu and Heru'ur respectively.

"At the time, breeding Goa'uld larvae wasn't as important as it is now. The sacrifice of one or twenty to a mere game was nothing. Hathor summoned me and my personal squad to be Atemu's pieces on a board made by drawing lines on the floor. Heru'ur had his own personal squad of Horus Guard, while I led a squad of Jackal Guard.

"My warriors were outclassed when it came to training. Horus Guards were the best at the time, and would still be if Ra were still around to enforce the training methods…"

Mnevis paused as she remembered that day, "It was the most amazing game I've ever seen played. If Heru'ur had been half the strategist that boy was, he wouldn't have lost his attempted coup.

"To win the game, a player must take out his opponents' lead piece. In a straight out fistfight, Atemu wouldn't have lasted past the first blow. Not against Horus Guard. Atemu knew this and upped the stakes of the game just before it started. He said that he would concede defeat if any of Heru'ur's pieces came within three squares of him. The Jaffa never came close and the game was over in five turns. Heru'ur was unconscious on the floor and about to take a killing blow from my best warrior when Atemu called him off, saying that 'they need not kill the lead to win, only capture it.'

Mnevis looked Hammond in the eyes, "If Atemu had lived to serve Ra, I firmly believe you would still be under the System Lords' rule."

**…o…**

Shadi met the group as they left the bus a half mile out from the Sphinx. At the moment, the only vehicles allowed past that point were government issued ones for the various digs going on all over the plateau. Daniel couldn't help the huge grin that dominated his face, "Catherine will be happy now."

"She certainly will," Jack agreed as he surveyed the area for any possible dangers, more out of habit than real worry. "She's been after us to come here for a while now."

Samantha's smile was as big as Daniel's, "Of course she wants us to visit. This _is_ where it all began…"

"Where what all began?" Sugoroku asked, after saying hello to Shadi.

Jackson turned to face him as he waved at the Sphinx, "A mutual friend of ours practically grew up here. Her father was an archeologist that headed up the main dig during the late twenties. It's because of her father's work that all of us met, so… this is where it all began."

"I see. May I ask who her father was? I may know the man."

"Professor Langford."

Jii-chan thought for a bit, "No, I don't believe I've ever known a Professor Langford. But I have heard of him. He was from America, correct?"

"Yeah, he was," Daniel replied as he turned his attention back to the plateau, taking in awe-inspiring sight. Even with all the places he had been and all the things he had seen, this was still able to take his breath away. A dream come true, so to speak.

Shadi cleared his throat and brought the attention of the group to himself, "For those who do not know me, I am Shadi. I will be your tour guide today. Normally I get paid to do this, but you are lucky that you will not have to do so. Yugi has requested my services and so I will give you the full, standard tour, for free." Yugi's smile was a mile long as he looked up at the man. The Egyptian looked skyward and muttered a prayer to the gods for his suffering. A man had to eat, after all, and doing a well-paying tour for free was going to severely cut his income for the week. "After that, if your feet are not too sore from walking, I am willing to take you to the main dig site and even acquire passes into Khafre's pyramid should you so desire. Follow me." The stoic man turned and started up the road; his pace fast enough to make the others have to jog until they found the rhythm and could keep up without trying to run.

The standard tour was just that: standard. Shadi went over the legends that were commonly accepted as having some basis in fact and pointed out the different changes that had been done to the statue and pyramids over the years. He let everyone get a close look at the dream tablet placed at the end of the temple that stood between the Sphinx's paws. They were led around the three temples that practically surrounded the monument, Shadi going over the different ideas archeologists, both past and present, had about them and a few hours later the group found themselves lounging at the main dig in front of Khafre's pyramid.

Shadi had gone off to talk with the dig leader and see if he could get the passes he had talked about, leaving the group to chat amongst themselves. Yugi, normally talkative enough for everyone, was strangely quiet as he looked over the ruins of funerary temple that preceded the pyramid. Yami's memories of what it should look like causing a feeling of loss at the sight. What was now though of as the funerary temple, had once been the grand entrance to the Great Temple. The same temple that once sat upon the pyramid, its lights shining to heaven no matter what time of day or night it was.

In the center of the temple was a courtyard left open to the sun. It had once housed the 'door to heaven'. The Chaapa'ai. The StarGate. But that, too, was gone. From the looks of things, it had probably been destroyed whenever Ra had decided to leave Earth. Yami never had the chance to go through it, although he had seen it activated once. He could have sworn he had been looking into the deepest pool of water, the very pool that life itself had been born from.

The Sphinx hadn't been around then; he really hadn't seen it before. The statue was an amazing feat of architecture, and whoever had created it should've been proud. But it still didn't make the loss of his personal heritage any less painful.

Idly, the ancient one wondered if the underground complex was still intact. The only way to access that, aside from digging eighty feet down, was through the ring transporter that used to lie within the corridor that ran adjacent to the pyramid's ground entrance, but lay near the south eastern corner of the monument. The pyramid itself held a ring transporter within its upper corridor to take a person inside the Great Temple. With the temple gone, Yami had no doubt that the transporter was also gone.

On a whim, the boy decided to see if the ring transporter was still around. He really didn't think so, because he believed that had it been, it would have been found already. But it was an excuse to explore the remains of the temple. "I'm going to walk around for a bit," he said to the others, walking off before anyone could protest.

Ryou and Marik shared a look and a shrug and then ran after their friend, followed up by Daniel, who just couldn't resist an excuse to wander around. Playing chaperone was fine with him. Sugoroku shook his head and went off to find Shadi so he could warn the man about the four children running loose. That left the remaining members of SG-1 in relative privacy to discuss whatever caught their fancy.

"So, Teal'c," Jack smiled. "What was it the snake-heads said the other day? You never did tell us."

"Indeed? My apologies O'Neill, I believed that I had. RyouBakura asked YugiMotou if he had seen 'it' yet. YugiMotou replied that he hadn't and called RyouBakura a fool, to which RyouBakura responded by calling him an 'ass'."

Jack blinked, "They exchanged insults?"

"Yes."

Carter chuckled at that, "It figures they would. Most Goa'uld can't stand each other."

Jack wasn't going to let the subject drop, "The Ryou kid called Yugi an 'ass'?"

"Indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "Although his accent was different than what I have heard; so it is possible he said something else. Yet, I am unsure of what he said if that were so."

"What word did he use?"

"Mikta."

"So, mikta mean ass…"

"Yes."

"Cool. I got me a new insult," O'Neill grinned.

Carter shook her head at his childishness, "Actually sir, it's not that new. Remember that bounty hunter, Aris Boch? Officially, the System Lords consider you 'a pain in the mikta'."

"Oh yeah… They do, don't they?"

The conversation would have continued had the collective screams of the dig workers not reached them.

**…o…**

Yugi led the others unerringly to the corridor that once housed the ring platform. If Daniel asked about it, he would just say he chose it because of how close it was to the Pyramid. Fortunately, the American didn't ask. Instead, he studied the ruins of the area with avid curiosity.

Ryou ended up being the one to question the boy. Since it had been established that Daniel knew some Japanese, but no Ancient Egyptian, the albino chose the older of the two to speak in, "(So what is so important over here that you had to come see?)"

Yugi shrugged, taking the hint and replying back in the same language, "(When the Great Temple was here, and this building was whole, there was an entrance to the underground complex in this area.)"

"(What underground complex?)"

"(Lord Ra did not keep everything in the Temple. A lot of the higher level priests, the ones that were God-touched, and the Jaffa warriors stationed permanently in Egypt, lived in the complex below the Temple site. I visited it once, when Lord Ra decided that I should receive more hands-on experience in my godly heritage. That was just before father died and I became Pharaoh. My training was put on hold until I could quell the rebellion of the Thief King and Akunadin's subsequent betrayal…)" Yugi's voice trailed off as he spotted something strange in the ruins of the floor. Digging up the remains of a broken tile, he uncovered a gold bracelet with a strange blue jewel that seemed to shine from within.

"What's that?" Ryou asked, the kelpto in him appraising it on the spot and going over his mental list of possible buyers. He had no real intention of selling it, but old habits die hard.

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know. It looks like a bracelet."

Daniel and Marik joined the other two, the former recognizing the device, while he mentally reviewed the conversation he had just overheard, memorizing it so he could report it back to SGC. The latter did what most people do upon seeing something that pretty. He reached over and touched it, his fingers brushing ever so slightly across the jewel.

The gem flared a bright blue and the ground around the four shifted as five metal rings, each a foot thick, rose up and engulfed them in light. The scream of one of the diggers was heard just as they disappeared.

**…o…**

End Chapter Four

For those of you who are also reading 'The Fourth God', I just want it put on the record that I'm working on it. I have the bulk of it written, but am having a little trouble with the intro and conclusion. Sometimes writers block hits me hard, and unless inspiration whacks me upside the head with a baseball bat, I'm probably not going to have the next chapter of that out anytime soon.

But I hope this chapter makes up for that somewhat and I hope you all enjoy it.

Also, someone asked how old I am in one of their reveiws...

I'm over twenty and under thirty. That's all I'm saying.


	6. Chapter Five

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter Five

**…o…**

Then

_Atemu walked happily to the doors of Ra's receiving room. His immortal father had summoned him but hours before, the first time in almost a moon. The prince hoped this meant his earthly father, Akunumkanon, was coming home. The Pharaoh had spent the last few weeks in the front lines of battle against demon-possessed thieves, leaving Atemu to rule in his stead._

_The prince came to a stop before the doors and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself. It would not do for him to be jumping about in excitement when he saw his god. The puzzle shifted as he let the air out of his lungs, reminding him of the promise he would hopefully get to fulfill quite soon._

_The Pharaoh had given him the puzzle as a sign that he endorsed his son's rule while he was away. In private, after the official ceremony, Akunumkanon had made his son promise to return it to him when he came back and was ready to rule again. It was a silly thing to ask as far as Atemu was concerned. Of _course_ he would return the puzzle to his father: he had no reason not to. But his father seemed to be taking it seriously, so the prince had promised with all sincerity._

_The doors of Ra's receiving room opened, bringing Atemu out of his thoughts. The prince squared his shoulders and walked to the base of his lord's throne before falling to his knees in supplication, "You sent for me, my Lord Father?"_

_There was a moment of silence before Ra spoke, making Atemu's excitement start to fade and worry begin to grow, "My servant Akunumkanon has fallen on the field of battle. You will be crowned Pharaoh of Egypt in three days time."_

_Atemu's head snapped up, his panicked eyes meeting his Lord's. The God seemed more bored than upset. The prince stared at Ra, looking more through him that at him, causing a frown of annoyance to come to the god's lips. The Prince's head dropped in sudden weakness as the full meaning of Ra's words hit him._

_Akunumkanon was dead. His father was dead. Atemu would never get to fulfill his promise. His father would not be returning to rule again. His father was _dead

_Mixed with the pain of sudden news, his mind focused on Ra's boredom; on the lack of real emotion on his lord's face. His godly father didn't care about Akunumkanon's death. And from the expression of annoyance that Atemu had caught for that brief moment, he would be quite angry should his son show any more emotion._

_The prince rose, his eyes on the floor. He feared that if he looked at Ra he would… he didn't know what he'd do. Only that if he looked upon his God he would do something regrettable. _

_Taking another deep breath to calm himself, he forced the tears from his voice, "Thank you for informing my, my Lord. If I may take my leave? I must inform my staff so that they may make the proper preparations."_

_"You are dismissed. We shall see you in three days."_

_Atemu bowed at the waist, turned on his heels and left the room as fast as was polite. When the doors of the receiving room shut behind him, he took off for the stables at a run, not caring about the people in his way. Not caring if they saw him, not caring if he knocked them over. His father was dead, what did he care about anyone else? Nothing. They all meant nothing._

_When he reached the stables, he mounted his horse with a practiced jump and set off for home without waiting for his guards. They would follow as they were trained to. Atemu would out-distance them for a few hours before they caught him, giving the new Pharaoh the time alone that he needed. _

**…o…**

_Shimon watched his new ruler weep into the pillows, wishing he could join him. It was bad enough that Atemu was indulging in that emotion, if the advisor joined him, who would watch the door to make sure no one saw?_

_Akunumkanon had been Shimon's best friend. The former Pharaoh treated the man more like a brother than a servant. The royal advisor had grown up with the man, much like Seto, Atemu's best friend, had grown up with the new Pharaoh._

_The former prince turned his attention to Shimon, eyes red with tears and flashing with anger, his voice echoing itself in uncontrolled fury, "Why? How could he allow it, Shimon? How could Lord Ra allow father to die?"_

_"You shouldn't speak so, my lord," the advisor returned even as he activated the Millennium Rod, surrounding himself and his charge with the darkness of the Shadow Realm. "At least, you shouldn't speak so in the open, where prying ears can overhear."_

_Atemu looked away as another sob racked his body, "I didn't even get say goodbye. I didn't get to return the puzzle. I can't even apologize for always winning when we played Jackals and Hounds."_

_Shimon smiled a sad smile and approached the boy, placing a comforting hand on Atemu's back, "Let me tell you a secret, my lord. Akunumkanon never lost a single game to you."_

_The boy turned and stared at his advisor in disbelief and the man nodded, "It is true. You see, a man who loves his son, and is loved by his son in return, can never lose, even when he suffers the ultimate defeat. Akunumkanon never lost a single game to you because every game that you played was a victory for him. Because you did it out of love. If you had played for any other reason, he would have stopped challenging you long ago. But because he enjoyed spending time with you and you so obviously enjoyed spending time with him, he keep challenging you to the one game he knew you would never refuse. And the real secret is this," the old man paused for effect, humor mixed with the tears in his eyes, "your father hated Jackals and Hounds. He only played it because it was the one game he could remember the rules to."_

_Atemu burst out in laughter mixed with sobs, clutching the man who was more like family than servant as he let his grief out. Shimon returned the embrace, knowing from experience that pain shared with another was not quite the burden that pain felt alone was. The old man had been a shoulder to cry on for Akunumkanon when his beloved wife had died, and it was an honor for him to be a shoulder for Atemu to cry on now._

**…o…**

Now

General Hammond closed SG-19's written report, making a mental note to review it more thoroughly when he had the time. There was something about their mission that was nagging at him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it… something that SG-1, with their great deal of field experience, would be able to figure out.

_Maybe I'll forward a copy to Major Carter_, the bald man thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes in fatigue. He had already been up for the last thirty hours to deal with the debriefing of eight teams whose missions all ended at relatively the same time, as well as his visit with Mnevis, which had ended only an hour ago.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. When the door opened, one of the control room techs, Sgt. Walter Harriman, saluted and informed him that the Asgard was requesting to speak with him.

"I'll be down shortly, son," Hammond said, standing and taking a gulp of his now cold coffee.

"Sir?" the sergeant asked. "An Asgard is in the briefing room. He… took the liberty to transport in."

Hammond walked to his window and peaked out through the closed blinds, "How long has he been here?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I was on my way downstairs when I saw him, and he asked me to get you."

The General nodded and dismissed the man, then left his office through his private entrance to the briefing room where Thor sat waiting with a patience that had been bred into his species centuries ago.

The alien's large, dark eyes regarded Hammond with respect earned during previous encounters. Thor tilted his oversized head in greeting, "You wished to speak with us, General Hammond?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming, Thor," the commander of the SGC replied as he regained his composure and sat down opposite the Asgard. "Let's get down to business, shall we? As you know, several Goa'uld have been found hiding out on Earth in the past few years. SG-1 is currently in Egypt investigating the possible presence of a Goa'uld known as Atemu.

"Although the Tok'ra have assured me that Atemu is dead, SG-1 has already confirmed the presence of a small infestation of the snakes. Two young boys currently working on a survey of a temple dedicated to Atemu have shown signs of being possessed by adolescent symbiotes… which brings me to the reason we sent for you. Originally, we were simply going to request any information you may have had on Atemu. But in light of our newest information, we would like to request that you help us remove the symbiotes from their hosts."

Thor seemed to consider the request, "You say they are adolescents. Do their hosts not realize that they have been possessed?"

"SG-1 isn't sure. None of them have encountered a situation quite like this before. Teal'c reports that while their behavior is like that of adolescents, they seem to have more control over the host's body than they should. Goa'uld aren't supposed to fully control their host's body enough to hide the echo in their voice until after the onset of maturity, correct? The symbiotes voices never echoed when they were in control. The only way SG-1 has been able to tell is that their eyes flash, and those who are sensitive to Naquadah can feel the mineral in their blood."

The general took a breath and focused his thoughts, "Both Teal'c and Major Carter commented that they could only sense the Naquadah when the symbiotes asserted control, which is rather strange in and of itself."

Thor blinked slowly before replying, "Very well. If you wish, I can discretely transport the hosts to my vessel and remove their symbiotes. It will not be difficult to alter the host's memories afterward, and then return them to where I located them. It should not take very long. As O'Neill would say, 'Ten minutes, tops.'"

**…o…**

O'Neill, Teal'c, and Carter ran as fast as their feet could carry them over the broken stone and hard sand to where the screams were coming from. The dig workers gravitating to the same spot as one of their own grabbed a bullhorn and started shouting into it.

Shadi was standing above the growing crowd on the ruin of a wall, scanning the mass of bodies for his charges. When he spotted the three members of SG-1, he called down to Sugoroku, who stood on the ground below him, and pointed the trio out. The older man then pushed his way through the workers to where the others were starting to slow down in their run.

When he reached them, he smiled and practically bounced in excitement, "You won't believe this! One of the diggers has uncovered a hidden chamber containing a solid gold sarcophagus! He was just clearing away some dirt on the floor of one of the chambers when it suddenly caved in! We must hurry if we're ever going to get a look at it!"

With that, the man turned and hurried back to where Shadi stood, the members of SG-1 hot on his heels. The tour guide led them around the crowd to the opposite side of chamber, so that they would have a view from the wall above the discovery. The dig leaders were already scrambling around inside the place, setting up ladders and desks and all the other things that would make their study just a little easier.

"You said the guy who found this fell into the chamber," Carter asked. "Is he okay?"

Shadi nodded, answering for Mr. Motou, who didn't actually know, "He is indeed. The fall was only a few feet and he slid into the chamber more than he fell. A few bruises that will fade in a month's time." He scanned the crowd again. "Can any of you see the Ph… Yugi?"

O'Neill blinked at the slip of the tongue, he didn't know what the Egyptian was intending to say, but it hadn't been 'Yugi'. Deciding to discuss this later, he looked over the crowd, "Nope. Can't see him or Danny-boy. I know Daniel would want to be around for this. He loves these kinds of things… wonder where _they_ went?"

**…o…**

Daniel was expecting to ring down to a long forgotten Goa'uld stronghold. Yami/Yugi were more worried about how to explain the situation to Daniel. Ryou/Ba-khu-ra were at odds: the first worried about what Daniel would think; the second was going over the possibility of a long lost treasure that would get him so rich he'd never have to steal again. Not that he would stop stealing, just that he wouldn't _have_ to. And Marik? Marik was just plain confused. All he did was touch a bracelet.

None of the four expected to end up where they did. It certainly wasn't the underground Goa'uld complex. Daniel was the only one to recognize the place as an Asgard ship. The other three had never seen one before.

Ryou was the first to speak after they got over their shock, "Where in the bloody hell are we?"

"No clue," Marik replied as he straightened his back and turned around to get a good look at the place.

"No clue? You're the one who did this," The albino snapped back as Ba-khu-ra took over, his survival instincts being more reliable than Ryou's.

Marik frowned at him, "What do you mean I did this?"

"You touched the bracelet!"

"So?"

"So! So the bloody metal rings surrounded us immediately afterward! I'd say that's pretty conclusive evidence that this is your fault!"

"Conclusive my ass!" the Arabic yelled back, his voice echoing down the halls nearest the group. "Me touching some stupid bracelet didn't do this!"

"He's right," Daniel interrupted the two. "Touching that jewel didn't get us here."

"So what did, Jackson-san?" Yugi asked quietly, not expecting an answer.

The American looked around, "Judging from the design and general lack of experimental lab equipment… My guess would be Thor."

The three boys stared at him, looks of confusion painting their faces.

Daniel shrugged, "Well it could be Loki, but he usually takes people straight to his lab." The man's eyes fixed on something behind the three, "And speak of the devil…"

"Greetings, Daniel Jackson," a soft voice echoed through the chamber. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Yugi, Ryou, and Marik slowly turned around, their eyes going wide when they spotted the Asgard. A moment later they screamed in unison and bolted in the opposite direction, picking a hall at random, Yugi keeping his head enough to grab Daniel's arm as he ran by and drag the man behind him. Their cries of "We've been abducted!", "Don't let it eat my brains!", and "I don't want to get probed!" echoing long after they disappeared into the maze of hallways that criss-crossed the spaceship.

Thor blinked and spoke softly into the silence, "That was rather unexpected."

**…o…**

After coming across the fifth or tenth dead end, the panic that was fueling the boy's adrenaline started to run out. Daniel, who had been drug along by an unusually strong Yugi, was finally able to catch his breath when the boy let go of his now sore wrist. The three boys weren't even breathing hard as they looked around, trying to figure out a way off the ship.

"Where the hell are the doors in this place?" Ryou growled, pounding a fist against on of the walls. "That thing has to hide its victims' holding tanks somewhere…"

"Maybe we just missed them," Marik suggested. "We were running pretty fast. Did either of you see tentacles? I thought I saw tentacles…"

Ryou shook his head, "No tentacles… But maybe you saw the cables it's probes are attached to…"

"It doesn't matter," Yugi put in, his voice somehow deeper than it should have been. "We've put enough distance between ourselves and whatever Roswell reject that was. We'll just teleport down to Shadi. Ba-khu-ra, you grab Marik. I'll take Jackson-san. We can deal with the invader from Mars after we get back."

"Right. Better make sure the tour guide is alone though. We don't want to teleport into the middle of a crowd," The albino advised. "Otherwise they'll think we're the ones from Mars."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, the puzzle around his neck starting to glow as a gold stylized eye appeared on his forehead. A moment later his hand latched onto a shocked Daniel once more and the ground dropped out from under their feet.

**…o…**

Shadi went rigid for an instant and then he ran off with a muttered, "I shall return."

His four guests watched him go in something of a shocked stupor before O'Neill rose went to follow, "I'm going to make sure he's alright. You two stay here and keep an eye out for the kids."

"Yes sir," Carter replied and went back to watching the crowd. Sugoroku shrugged and did the same. Teal'c continued to watch O'Neill until he was out of sight. Just in case.

O'Neill followed Shadi at a sedate pace, keeping the man just within his range of vision as he disappeared around a ruined wall, conveniently away from everyone else. The Colonel employed some of his black ops training and came up to the edge of the wall, flattening himself against it before glancing around the corner. He chanced exposure for but a split second, but in that second, he was able to assess the situation with an ability that came only from extensive training and experience.

Shadi was bowing to Yugi while the boy's friends held Daniel like a prisoner. The Japanese boy's eyes were glowing and in one of his hands he held a bracelet that could activate a ring transporter. The two were talking in Arabic and while O'Neill could hear their conversation just fine, he couldn't understand a word of it. That's what Daniel was around for. Unfortunately he was in the middle of it all.

"Forgive me for what I must do, Jackson-san," Yugi said, suddenly speaking in English. "But it is as much for your protection as for ours."

That was all Jack needed to hear. O'Neill pulled his pistol from his back holster and whipped around the corner, aiming directly for Yugi, who was now holding his hand out and pointing at Daniel's head. The leader of SG-1 pulled back the safety, "Stop right there."

The five turned their attention to the interloper. Ryou and Marik tightened their grip on Daniel while Yugi dropped his hand. Shadi stepped in front of Yugi, as if to shield him and Jackson gave a sigh of relief, "It's about time you got here, Jack!"

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Danny-boy?" O'Neill took one had off his gun and waved at the two holding his friend, "Let him go… nice and easy, now."

The two glanced at Yugi, who was now blocked from Jack's view by the tall Egyptian. Marik and Ryou released their hold on Daniel a moment later and Jack smirked to himself, "So that's how it is, huh? The runt's your leader?"

Ryou snorted in amusement at the 'runt' comment and received mean looks from both Marik and Shadi.

Jackson, meanwhile, made his way to where O'Neill stood. The leader of SG-1 pulled out his radio and handed it to Daniel, "Daniel, call the cavalry, will ya?"

The linguist did so, getting a confused affirmative from Carter. A few minutes later the remaining members of the survey party arrived, Sam and Teal'c readying their weapons while Sugoroku looked on in surprise, "What's going on here? Why are you threatening my grandson?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," Jack replied, his voice filled with genuine regret, "But that's not your grandson."

"What? Of course it is! Aren't you Yugi?" The old man smiled, trying to relieve the tension.

Yugi stepped out from behind Shadi, placing a hand on the older Egyptian's arm to let him know it was okay to expose him and replied with indignation directed straight at Jack, "Of course I am. What makes you think I am not?"

O'Neill smirked, "Oh, I don't know… Maybe because you were threatening my friend?"

"I was not threatening him. I was trying to protect him."

"From what?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

O'Neill smiled and nodded, "Daniel, mind filling me in?."

Daniel shrugged, "We went off to look around the ruins and they started talking about a secret entrance to some underground Goa'uld stronghold. Yugi found the activator for a ring transporter, and Marik touched it. We arrived on Thor's ship, I guess he intercepted our transport attempt or something, and they ran, dragging me with them.

"When we came to a stop, Yugi did… something, with his puzzle and… somehow, we teleported back here, where Shadi was waiting for us. They were discussing what to do about this… and they agreed that the best bet would be to wipe my memories. That's where you stepped in… and here we are."

Carter didn't have to meet her commanders' eyes to know he was thinking the same thing she was, _How the hell did they manage to transport off an Asgard vessel, without using, or knowing, how to operate its technology?_

The three boys exchanged surprised looks with each other and Ryou raised his hand, "Um, question? How do you know about the Goa'uld? We thought all the others left Earth a really, really long time ago."

"And how did you know what we were talking about?" Yugi asked with genuine innocence. "You said you didn't know that language."

Ryou gave the boy a disbelieving look and backhanded his shoulder, "Baka! He lied, obviously!"

"You did?" Yugi turned his large pleading eyes on Daniel, "If you knew what we were saying, why didn't you just say so? It's great that someone else can speak ancient Egyptian."

Teal'c smirked with sudden inspiration as he stepped past O'Neill, "You have not denied that you are Goa'uld. Which System Lord do you serve?"

"None," Ryou and Yugi replied in unison, their voices changing slightly, noticeable only because their stances changed as well.

"None? You are Goa'uld. If you are not a God yourself, then you serve another. Do you claim to be Gods yourselves?"

The two turned their heads and spat on the ground before crossing their arms and replying in unison, "No."

Teal'c's eyebrow rose in surprise at their reaction; most Goa'uld found being called a god quite the compliment, "Again, if you are not Gods, then you must serve another. Do you serve Settesh?"

The two rolled their eyes and Ryou answered, "What part of 'no' do you not understand? The 'n', or the 'o'?"

Daniel grinned and walked forward, coming along side his Jaffa friend, "If not Seth, then maybe… Hathor?"

Yugi's eyes flashed in anger and Yami didn't even try to control their voice, letting it echo as he growled his answer out, "How dare you imply that I would ever serve that bitch!"

O'Neill grinned and lowered his gun, realizing what his team members were up to and shot out a suggestion of his own, "How about Apophis? What about him?" If they could get the kids angry enough, they _might_ answer more honestly.

Ryou snorted, "Oh please. The man is a fool."

Jackson decided to bring out the big guns, "Well, we've been through the big names… maybe, Sokar? Nah… You just don't seem like the type. Heru'ur? No, not him… Wait, wait, there's one more… You motioned 'Lord Ra' earlier. Do you serve him?"

Yugi dropped his head and Ryou looked away, growling something under his breath. The shorter boy took a deep breath and looked up, locking eyes with Daniel, "You understand ancient Egyptian, yes? Then understand this: Del kalach shakka mel."

The boy approached Daniel, the puzzle glowing as the stylized gold eye appeared on his forehead once more. When he stopped, the eye disappeared and Yami was in complete control of Yugi's body, his voice full of confidence earned through a lifetime spent leading others, "It is true that I once served Lord Ra, but that was a long time ago, in another life. In this life I am free of any such restraints. I do not know how you came to know of the Goa'uld and the names of the worst members of their race, but never again insult me or my friend by suggesting that we serve such petty, rude, childish-"

"Overdressed? Egomaniacal?" O'Neill put in.

"-Overdressed, egomaniacal, scum!"

"How do you know about the Goa'uld?" Ryou asked again.

O'Neill pretended to think, "Well, lessee… Most of that's classified, but seeing as how you two are snake heads… About, what? Eight years ago? Danny-boy and me went to Abydos and met Ra. We left just after he died. A little over a year later Apophis came for a visit and decided to steal one of our people. After that we just kind of kept meeting one Goa'uld after another. And now… we've met you."

Yugi blinked as his mind focused on a certain phrase, "How do you know Ra is dead?"

"Well… He sent us a present that we kindly returned and it sort of… blew up in his face."

"Tell me you don't mean that literally."

"It was a tactical nuke."

Two Goa'uld voices chorused in surprise, "You nuked Ra?!"

A moment later Yugi exploded in anger, taking back control of his body so fast that only those who knew him well could spot the change, "What is with you Americans and nuclear weapons? First Hiroshima and Nagasaki, now Ra! What are you going to blow up next? A planet?"

"Been there, done that," O'Neill replied with a straight face.

"Took Sokar out with it," Carter continued.

"Two birds with one stone," Jackson finished, holding up two fingers.

**…o…**

End Chapter Five

Minor detail, for those whose curiosity might be getting the better of them:

Yugi and Co.'s only introduction to aliens outside of the Goa'uld have been a bunch of 'popcorn fest B-Rated movies'. Yugi's favorite is this one with an alien that eats peoples brains.

'Del kalach shakka mel' 'My soul dies free'

See ya'll next time.


	7. Chapter Six

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter Six

**...o...**

Then:

_Atemu was late. High Priest Seto absently tapped the Millennium Rod against the side of his chair as his mind went through all the ways he was going to punish his Pharaoh without actually touching him. Glares and rolled eyes stopped working years ago, when they were still children... and threats of pushing him into the Nile on one of their fishing trips were punishable by castration at _best_, should the wrong person overhear. Now, the priest would have to get creative... _

"He is the one who summoned us," Karim, a lower ranking priest of Ra who held the Scales in his hands, said quietly, "One would think he would be here by now. And dinner is about to be served..." The man's thin stomach rumbled in emphasis.

Isis, holder of the Necklace, gave the man a glare, "Our Pharaoh will be here when he chooses to. It is our duty to do as he commands and if that means waiting, then we must wait. Without_ complaining." _

"High Priest Isis... Please save your lectures for another day," Shaada, the holder of the Ankh, sighed. "If we did not take our duty seriously, than we would not be here. But we should be allowed to voice our complaints should we wish to. Even the gods would not deny us that basic right..."

"Yes they would."

All eyes focused on the source of the soft voice as Atemu stepped into the room. The young Pharaoh looked over the five occupants as he summoned the Shadow Realm to encompass them and block out unwanted eyes and ears. The darkness surrounded them as they bowed and Atemu spoke again, "Where is Akunadin?"

"He is doing his duty at the Great Temple of Ra, my Pharaoh," Isis answered as she straightened. "He said our Lord summoned him in a dream."

"Is that so?" the Pharaoh replied quietly as he took slow steps along the boundaries he had set. Summoning the Shadow Realm was still new to him. Shimon had taught him everything he could before passing the Rod to Seto. That hadn't been a lot. Now, six months after becoming Pharaoh, Atemu was rather adept at the process, but still not confident enough to do so without double checking his work.

Satisfied that he had set the parameters properly, the Pharaoh turned his attention to his fellows, "Then we shall discuss this without him. Isis? I need you to try and see the future for me. Not my future..." Atemu said quickly and held up his hand to still her protests. It was common knowledge that the Eye could not see anything except basic actions , such as eating and sleeping, for those who held the items. "I wish for you to try and see Lord Ra's future."

"Our Lord? But he is a God, my Pharaoh. Surely I cannot foresee the future of a God..."

"That may be true. I still ask that you try."

"As you wish," Isis bowed her head and started concentrating on the necklace and on Ra. The others in the room watched as the item started to glow, its light brightening the shadows around the woman. A moment later the light went out and Isis gave a sigh, "It would not work, my Pharaoh. I am sorry."

Atemu shook his head, "No need to be. I knew the possibility of success was close to none. I was just curious as to his success... As you all know, I have just returned from my own visit to the Great Temple. Our Lord has informed me that he and his temple will be leaving Egypt soon. The demons of the north have become too powerful for our Lord to send others. He must see to them personally. He will not leave his children completely alone. His boat will still sail across the sky each day, but we will no longer be able to speak with him personally. We will no longer be able to visit his physical countenance. His temple and most of his attention will be focused on protecting his mortal children from these demons... I am to rule as Pharaoh, as is my role as his Son and Servant. Lady Hathor in her form as Skhemet will be joining our lord in battle."

"This is most strange my Pharaoh," Seto spoke. "Lord Ra is the Supreme God. How can demons possibly be more than a nuisance to him? And if they are, why must he go? Surely the great Bastet, his most loyal warrior and defender, can see to the problem. She protects him every night when a part of him must travel the tuat and guide the souls to the next life, does she not?"

Atemu smiled sadly and looked upward, "A question I posed to our Lord when he told me of his intent. One to which he replied that my duty was not to complain, but to obey without question. He... emphasized that."

The Pharaoh shuddered and closed his eyes as the memory of the pain ran through him. Ra had ways of inflicting damage without leaving a mark. Atemu had, of course, seen others punished in such a way, but had never thought he would be on the receiving end. The Pharaoh had endured pain before, yes. But pain brought to such an extreme? To where one couldn't even think, couldn't tell if the screams they heard were their own or not? Never had Atemu thought such pain was possible. He had never imagined that others had suffered such torture.

When he opened his eyes, he found his priests staring with worried eyes. The Pharaoh gave them a smile, attempting to reassure them, "I have the blood of Ra in my veins and know better than most mortals the truths of Ra's power. He has reasons for what he does even if our minds cannot readily comprehend them. I should not have questioned him.

"Lord Ra will leave in two days time. That is all I summoned you for. You may leave," Atemu finished as he dismissed the Shadow Realm, letting the darkness melt back to whence it came as his preists stepped from the room. All but one. "What is it, Seto?"

The tall man crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, his unusual ice blue eyes staring at his childhood friend, "Lord Ra is our God. He sees all and knows all."

"I know this, High Priest," Atemu returned coldly, his eyes flashing in annoyance. "Is there a point to your observation of the obvious?"

Seto smirked and turned to face the door, pushing it open as he answered, "Because he sees all and knows all, I sometimes wonder what kind of game he is playing with our souls. And I wonder what piece I am. Even more I wonder what piece my Pharaoh is. Because if we are all pieces on a board, then what part does the King of Games play?"

The priest left before Atemu could return an answer. Three hours later, as he readied himself for bed, he still had not thought of one.

**...o...**

_Ba-khu-ra stared at the man before him, false humor shaping his lips into a smile as the demon outlined the job he needed done. It had been this demon that saved his life the day Kurueruna had burned. Or so he said. _

The demon had approached the thief king years ago, telling a story about keeping Ba-khu-ra's soul from leaving his body and healing the deadly wound. If not for the fact that the thief could feel the presence of the demon, he would never have believed the man. Ba-khu-ra's strange ability to heal twice as fast as others was also a pretty convincing argument.

"For this job you will need the power to separate your ka from your ba, for it is your demon bound ka that holds the magic you need," the hooded man whispered into the silence of the shack. The man always wore a hood and never let the thief see anything more than his mouth and beard and the very tip of his nose. "I can grant you this, but it will be painful..."

The thief king took a swig of whatever alcohol the demon had brought. It burned going down on the first drink, by the third it just felt good. Ba-khu-ra leaned forward, purposely breathing on the man to annoy him, "Nothing is as painful as what the Pharaoh's family has put me through. If it will help me gain my revenge, then I am always willing."

"Good. It begins now," the hooded one leaned back, his face still covered, as the shadows around them deepened and became solid. Not even the thief's screams could escape and the only thing echoing through the remains of Kurueruna, was the cold night wind.

**...o...**

Now:

"Could we possibly discuss this elsewhere? Such as back at the temple?" Marik asked as his eyes focused on something behind SG-1. His interruption gave them enough time to look around and conceal what weapons were out before one of the dig workers called over to them as he ran up to Sugoroku.

The newcomer ignored everyone but the elder Japanese man, "Dr. Motou! I'm so glad I found you. I couldn't believe it when I heard you were here. And on such a momentous day, too!"

"Have we met?" Sugoroku asked, squinting up at the man as he tried to place the face, knowing it was familiar.

"Only on paper, I'm afraid," the man replied with an English accent and a bow. "Konnichi wa. Bakura Gregory desu. Hajimemashite."

"Doozo yoroshiku," Motou replied, pleasently surprised. "Nihongo ga wakarimasu ka?"

"Hai, sukoshi dekimasu. My wife, God rest her soul, was Japanese. I picked up some of the language, along with the family name, when we married."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Bakura. Ryou-chan speaks highly of you. Now what was it you wanted to see me for?"

"Ryou?" The man blinked, confused for a moment. " ...Oh ...Ryou ...You know my son?"

"He's one of my grandson's very best friends."

The man smiled absently, filing away the information for remembrance later, "That's wonderful. I'll have to write him and tell him about meeting you. Anyway, Professor Cameron and myself would be grateful if you could help us examine the sarcophagus that was just unearthed. From the looks of the hieroglyphs adorning it, it pre-dates the second dynasty."

"But supposedly the pyramids weren't build until the fourth dynasty, much less the funerary complex..."

"Exactly!" The man looked over the others and waved, "It's nice meeting you all. I'm sure we'll be able to talk later. If you'll come with me, Dr. Motou?" Gregory led Sugoroku by the arm towards the discovery, avidly discussing the significance of the hieroglyph style in relation to the dynastic something or other.

Silence reigned the group as they all slowly turned to face Ryou, only to see him peeking out from where he had hidden behind Teal'c, "Is he gone?"

"Ryou-kun!" Yugi exclaimed, staring at his friend in disbelief. "Why did you hide? I thought you wanted to see your father!"

The albino pulled on his hair nervously as he looked at the ground near his feet, "Well, I do... But he seems busy and I don't want to interrupt his work... Besides I can still talk to him before we leave and it's not like it would matter if I did or not." Ryou's voice took on a somewhat hysterical tone as he went into his own little world, "He doesn't even know I'm staying with the Ishtars, much less that I'm in Egypt... It's not like he really-" The boy was cut off as light encompassed the remainder of the survey group, leaving Shadi by himself next to a broken wall.

The Arab's eyes narrowed as he pulled out a cell phone and hit the speed dial. A few rings later, a female voice answered. Shadi closed his eyes, "Ishizu... I have reason to believe the Pharaoh is in grave danger, but to help him we will need someone with resources beyond ours. I would be most grateful if you could gain the assistance of Seto Kaiba..."

**...o...**

"-cares... He doesn't even sign my birthday cards anymore... Eric does that... I bet he doesn't even know how old I am!" Ryou continued to rant quietly to himself, his attention so focused on being angry that he didn't notice his new surroundings.

Yugi and Marik immediately went on alert as they found themselves once again on the alien ship. SG-1 took note of the change, got their bearings, and relaxed. _They_ had nothing to worry about.

The three boys disappeared in another flash of light and Thor appeared before the remaining humans, "Greetings, O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c. Dr. Jackson, please forgive my previous miscalculation. The three adolescents are now unconscious and properly restrained so that I may remove their memories of our prior encounter."

Jack held up a hand, "Um, not that I mind the save or anything, Thor. You know I love you guys and all, but could you- maybe- explain what's going on? What you're doing here, what we're doing here, that sort of thing?"

"General Hammond has requested my assistance in removing the symbiotes from the children," the short creature replied, extending his arm to point at a viewscreen. "However, I have mistakenly taken the wrong ones and must rectify the situation by altering their memories."

"Oh, no," Jack replied looking at the screen, "you got the right kids. They _admitted_ to being snake heads."

"That is impossible, O'Neill," Thor replied, blinking slowly. "There is not a Goa'uld symbiote within any of the adolescents' bodies."

SG-1 stared. Then blinked. Then stared some more.

Jack cleaned out his ear with his pinky finger, "Come again?"

"None of these children are host to a Goa'uld," Thor repeated and brought up a second picture, this one showing basic internal scans of the three boys.

"That's impossible," Carter whispered as she stepped forward to examine the pictures. "They admitted to being Goa'uld. Well, not Marik. But the other two... Their eyes glowed!"

"And the short one's voice echoed," Jack added, going into a descriptive of the conversation; Sam and Teal'c adding affirmatives when appropriate. "They were holding Daniel like a prisoner and talking in some language I couldn't understand. I'm not sure what they were saying, but it was obviously a threat of some sort. When I stepped in and saved his butt, the other two went to guard the short one and we ended up exchanging pleasantries and learning that they used to serve Ra and-"

"Jack!" Daniel interrupted, getting his friend's attention as he stepped up to the screen and pointed, "It's the puzzle."

"Huh? Puzzle?"

"The Goa'uld aren't inside the kids. They're inside the puzzle." Questioning looks from everyone in the room prompted the linguist to continue, "Think about it. The thing lit up just before we teleported off the ship and when Yugi was talking to me. When he said he used to serve Ra, it lit up again and an eye appeared on his forehead. Dr. Motou said he found it in the false tomb of Atemu, didn't he? What if it wasn't the false tomb? What if it was the real tomb and the Goa'uld was sealed inside the puzzle just like Osiris was sealed in the canoptic jar?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "I thought the doctor said the puzzle wasn't put together when he found it. Wouldn't the Goa'uld have been dead because of that?"

Daniel opened his mouth, couldn't think of anything to say, shut it and crossed his arms, "Its the best I'm going to come up with on short notice, okay? Seriously, can't we consider the possibility?"

"Sir, he's not that far off," Carter responded in Daniel's defense. "Granted it's only about half the size of the canoptic jars that stored Osiris and Isis, but it is still within the Goa'uld's ability to adapt such a technology to a smaller, more useable format. I mean, we've been doing that for years. Computers that could only process in dos and store 100 bytes of data used to be the size of this room. Now we have twenty-five gig hard-drives that fit in the palm of our hands. The possibility that the Goa'uld could fit one of their own within a object of that size, or even have them control a host remotely is something we should definitely look into. If they had this technology 5,000 or so years ago, it stands to reason that they _still_ have this technology. We need to test this theory if only to eliminate or- worst case senario- verify that possibility. I don't even want to think about what it would mean if the Goa'uld can take control of hosts through a remote device. The battlefield completely changes if they-"

"Fine!" Jack held his hands up in surrender, "how do we test this theory?"

"We get the puzzle off Yugi and one of us tries it on," Sam stated matter-of-factly. "So far the only indication of any influence upon a host has been through physical means. The Goa'uld may be in control, even remotely from the puzzle, but it could just mean the host needs to be in physical contact with the item or at least close proximity, which would explain why Ryou was affected. And I haven't seen Yugi take the puzzle off once, even when he was asleep."

"Well, Thor, you heard them," O'Neill addressed their host. "There anyway you could get that huge necklace off the short kid and bring it here?"

Thor tilted his head and pressed a button on his chair. The gold pendant appeared in the familiar flash of light, along with a table to hold it.

Jack smiled, "Well, unless either of you boys wants to parade around in five pounds of gold... Carter? Feel like a new piece of jewelry?"

Carter shook her head and picked up the chain it was on and gave Daniel a look, "I hope this works or I'm going to feel like an idiot." With a sigh she placed the chain around her neck.

As soon as the puzzle settled, the Eye of Ra lit up and a corresponding eye appeared on Carter's forehead.

**...o...**

Seto Kaiba- genius billionaire and owner of almost half the city of Domino, Japan- glared at his phone. Of all the people in the city, of all the electronics in his headquarters, of all the things he owned, this was the item that annoyed him the most. Granted it kept him in communication with a great many people who happened to be very important and all... But sometimes, such as now, he wished the damn thing had never been invented; that Alexander Graham Bell had never heard his assistant talking on the other end of that stupid wire.

Kaiba had just finished speaking with both his brother and Ishizu Ishtar on a three-way conference. Had it been only Ishizu, he could have ignored both the request and the call. But the woman knew how to get what she wanted and exactly who to go through to get it. She went through Mokuba. The one person Seto could _not_ ignore.

Somehow the two had convinced him to use his satellite network- built specifically to track the locations and interactions of his company's duel disks- to locate Motou, Ishtar and Bakura. According to the satellite network, Yugi and Marik were on the Ishtar's land, just south of Cairo. Ryou, for some reason, was 75,000 miles _above_ the Earth's surface. In orbit.

This was the real reason Kaiba was annoyed. The call and tracking request were nothing major. Bringing to his attention a glaring error in his _perfect_ system, was the problem. Seto had spent months _personally_ programming the satellite network. Hundreds of tedious hours that he could have been using for other, more satisfying projects. Like stomping Motou's ass into the ground with his superior tactics and Duel Monster might. And now that system _dared_ to make a mistake?

"I don't think so."

**...o...**

The next thing Sam knew, she was standing in a room of darkness punctuated by two doors: one wide open and the other adorned with a stylized eye and shut tight.

Walking to the open door, Carter felt safe. Familiar things peaked at her from all the corners. Here a report on wormhole physics, there a half finished letter to her brother. On one of the tables were a cluster of pictures: a five-inch group shot of SG-1 at Daniel's apartment when they celebrated his birthday a few years before; a three-inch shot of Jacob and Sam hugging on one of their infrequent weekend trips; an eight by ten of Jack holding up an empty fishing line, a grin plastered to his face; and a wallet-sized picture of her latest boyfriend.

"Where... am I?" Sam whispered to herself as she entered the room. The place was amazing. A table in the middle of the room had five half-finished projects, each with their own neatly kept notepad and pile of parts and tools. They were projects Cater had put on hold due to more pressing matters. On the left side of the room was a bed that had never been slept in. Instead, notes and pictures had been piled on top in neat bins that were labeled by type and date. The pillow that should have been on the bed was sitting atop a comfortable stool on the other side of the center table. Right where Carter could grab it and use it when her eyes got too heavy to keep open after working on one of the projects.

"This place is... perfect," Sam laughed in disbelief.

"Only to you," a voice spoke from just behind her, beyond the door. Spinning, the scientist found herself face to face with... herself. Or rather, a darker, more shadowed reflection of herself. Behind the clone, Carter could see the hallway and the other door cracked open just enough to let someone squeeze through.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned her other.

The reflection smirked and crossed her arms in a very un-Carter like manner, "I am the King of Games."

Carter raised her eyebrows, "King?"

The image looked down at herself, and then at Sam, shrugging, "That is the title. Whether or not I now wear the image of a woman, is of no consequence. Although... This _could_ prove to be an... interesting opportunity..." The woman poked herself in the chest, a curious look on her face.

"Hey! Stop that!" Carter snapped, suddenly very embarrassed.

The woman raised an eyebrow and stuck her hands in her pockets, "Why am I here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sam returned, crossing her arms.

The woman tilted her head in curiosity and entered the room. Sam felt herself pushed to the side, her will overpowered. It felt exactly like when she was possessed by-

"Jolinar," the image whispered and came to a stop. "You have been a host to a Goa'uld before? No... Not a Goa'uld... A Tok'ra?"

Carter felt the creature sift through her memories like a someone looking through their mail: glancing at the sender's address until coming across a piece that looked interesting and then opening that just to skim through it before tossing it to the side.

Abruptly the image stopped and backed out of the room, bowing at the waist as she left, "I apologize. It seems we both have secrets that have led us to misunderstandings. Please forgive my intrusion. If you will free Yugi and return to him the puzzle, all shall be explained."

The woman retreated through the other door and shut it tight behind her.

**...o...**

Ba-khu-ra slowly opened his eyes, careful not to move any other part of his body and to keep his breathing even. No need to alert the alien that he was awake. No need to make him more of a target for probing than his companions. Marik was farthest from him, on a bed or table a good six feet away. Yugi was between them on a similar table/bed. Neither appeared to be restrained, but the puzzle was gone.

Obviously the alien had seen the Puzzle in action and had no doubt removed it to keep Yugi from activating it's abilities. But apparently the alien hadn't noticed the Ring. Most likely because Ba-khu-ra had drilled it into Ryou's head to keep the thing hidden beneath his shirt. After all, there was no reason for the boy to bring more attention to himself than he already did, what with the white hair and all. Ryou was far too easy a target as it was. The less he was noticed, the better, as far as Ba-khu-ra was concerned.

Closing his eyes once more, the thief took a deep breath and readied himself for the burst of pain that was coming. The alien hadn't noticed the Ring, but it was only a matter of time before the three were stripped down to get probed and then have their brains sucked out. Ba-khu-ra had to ensure that the Ring could not be removed. That meant having it bury itself in Ryou's chest, and that was rather painful. Biting down on the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling, Ba-khu-ra told the item to merge with him.

Once that was over with, the thief took a dive into his mind and headed for what had been dubbed his 'soul room'. Though he and Ryou shared a mind, they had their own little places to retreat to when they wished to be alone. Shadi had called these focused places in the mind a 'soul room' and the name stuck. Ba-khu-ra's soul room was covered in sand that swirled in a howling wind over a mud brick enclosure that was just big enough for someone to sleep in. Ryou had once called the place desolate, but the boy hadn't stopped visiting every few nights. Ba-khu-ra found it peaceful and suspected Ryou did as well.

Ryou's soul room was just as desolate as far as the theif was concerned. It was all nice and tidy, everything keep perfectly clean and neat. Outwardly, it looked exactly like the boy's bedroom back in Domino. But instead of the black and white rug, there was a giant photograph of Ryou's father. Instead of pictures of family and friends, the frames held empty glass. And instead of clothing in the dresser and closet, there were boxes upon boxes upon boxes. All filled with letters. One letter for every day that had passed since the accident. Each letter was addressed to Amane: Ryou's sister. Ba-khu-ra had even helped write a few of them, when his host had been too tired to finish, too exhausted from dealing with school work, his father, bullies, etc. An all around depressing room.

Entering the hallway that represented their shared mind, the theif tread lightly to Ryou's door, pushing it open with little effort. Ba-khu-ra could see his host asleep in the bed. Scowling, the theif crossed the room to wake Ryou up. The trip took longer than it should because 'Kura stopped to jump up and down on the 'rug' of Ryou's father, taking care to really dig his heals in when he landed. It was one of thief's favorite pastimes... At least when Ryou was asleep, "This for having to think longer than one second about who Motou-san was talking about! And this for not telling us you were in Egypt! This is for hurting Ryou and in turn hurting me! And this is just because I can! Ha! Bastard!"

Feeling much better about life in general, the thief finished making his way to Ryou's bed and shook his host's shoulder, "Wake up!"

Ryou mumbled something about a test and snuggled deeper into the sheets as cobalt scarabs crawled across his body and attempted to jump on Ba-khu-ra, a blue dust falling in their wake. Stepping back in disgust, the thief stomped on the few that attempted to come at him from the floor. The alien had drugged them.

Everything a person saw in their soul room wasn't real. It was just a mental representation of their mind put together in a recognizable form. Scarabs represented life in Egyptian mythology. Bakura senior had told Ryou that before the accident, when he still cared enough to talk to his son. So whenever Ryou was sick and took some medicine, a flood of gold scarabs always flew into his room to fight off the infection which usually took the form of mosquitoes and gnats.

The thief had since learned that Ryou interpreted all drugs as scarabs and the ones that made him pass out were always blue. The ones that fought infection were always gold. Ba-khu-ra had the ability to flood Ryou's system with gold scarabs, causing the boy to heal faster that he normally would. The thief decided that this was a good time to do so and summoned a swarm of gold to fight the blue.

**...o...**

Sam found herself looking into the most beautiful eyes she had ever known. Then a hand passed in front of her face and the eyes backed away to reveal Jack's face, "Hello? Carter? You okay?"

"Um, yes, I think so," she replied and removed the pendant, putting it back on the table.

Jack backed up further and stared at the puzzle, "So... what happened to you? You spaced out for a moment there..."

"Well... There was this room with two doors and this woman who looked exactly like me."

"Really?" Jack smirked, getting ideas, "Two Carters?"

Sam nodded, "She told me to give the puzzle back to Yugi and, I quote, 'all shall be explained'." Carter decided to leave out the part where the woman was feeling herself up. From the look on Jack's face, he'd enjoy the imagery far too much. Besides, it just wasn't his business.

O'Neill tilted his head in thought, "This woman have a name?"

"The King of Games."

"What?" Daniel and Jack asked at the same time while Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Carter nodded, "I asked her who she was and she said she was the King of Games. She looked exactly like me, sir. I think that... she might have been a mental representation of the Goa'uld."

"Ah... So... Thoughts, anyone?"

Daniel smiled good-naturedly, "We could take turns wearing the puzzle until the Goa'uld agrees to talk."

Jack gave a sarcastic smirk and then turned to the rest of the group, "Better idea?"

Carter shook her head and Thor blinked slowly, offering no help.

Teal'c voiced a thought, "Perhaps we can question YugiMotou with the promise of the puzzle's return should he cooperate?"

"Now that's an idea!" O'Neill replied, "We can blackmail him!"

Sam stared, "Sir! I don't think that's necessary. This King of Games was definitely Goa'uld and could have easily tried to hold me hostage. She... He... Whatever it is, didn't. Let's give the guy a chance to explain. If we don't like what we hear, we can always take the puzzle back."

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered something rude before smiling, "Fine. We'll be nice and give the kid his puzzle back. But if he tries to kill us all, don't say I didn't warn you." Shaking his head and praying to whoever would listen, he turned his attention to his favorite alien. "Say Thor, old buddy, old pal... I know we're taking up more of your time than we should and I do appreciate that, but do you think you could get the short kid up here for us to talk to? Please?"

Thor pressed yet another button on his chair and Yugi appeared on the floor, laying facedown and unconscious.

Jack tapped the kid's side with his foot, "How long until he wakes up?"

"The sedative I gave him will last one standard Earth hour," Thor replied calmly. "I cannot administer an antidote without causing sever damage to his body as his immune system has been altered and is subsequently weaker than I anticipated. The resulting dispersal of the sedative upon reacting to the antidote would be too much for his body to handle in his current state."

"Oh... So... Should we give him the puzzle now, or wait for him to wake up?"

Carter shrugged, "We might as well return the puzzle now. Goa'uld can control the host body while it's unconscious. So far the King of Games has acted enough like a normal Goa'uld that there's no reason to believe it can't take control."

Jack hung his head and bent over to pick the kid up, "Alright... He's heavier than he looks. Teal'c, help me out here, will ya?"

"How has his immune system been altered?" Carter asked as the two heavy weights maneuvered Yugi to a sitting position against a nearby wall.

Thor brought up a second display, this one showing a strange collection of moving objects that the scientist found vaguely familiar, but couldn't put her finger on what they were. The Asgard pointed to a cluster of the objects, "This group is comprised of over 100 nanites of Furling design. They have taken over the child's immune system. They have also invaded the rest of this child's major organs. I am not sure how these came to be in his system."

"Over 100 nanites? Wait, what is this a picture of? What system?"

Thor had the image zoom out, "that was an enhanced picture of a single blood cell within the child."

Carter stared, "a _single_ blood cell. Sir! Don't put that puzzle on Yugi just yet!"

"What? You're the one who wanted to give the kid a chance to explain... Make up your mind! Women..." O'Neill complained as he put the puzzle back on the table. "What made you change your mind, anyway?"

"Sir... just give me a minute, okay?" Sam turned back to Thor, "You said it was of Furling design? How did a bunch of Furling nanites get inside of a human boy?"

Thor blinked and tilted his head, "I suspect their technology arrived on Earth many centuries ago and these children have somehow come in contact with it. The Furlings worked hard to make their technology more helpful than harmful. The nanites will not harm the child. Had I known of them before, I would have administered a more appropriate sedative."

Jack exchanged a look with Daniel and Teal'c before popping in a comment of his own, "So, not only did these kids get their hands on Goa'uld technology, they got their hands on Furling technology? Does anyone else find that too strange to be a coincidence? Anyone? Don't be shy now, raise your hands."

The rest of SG-1 raised their hands in unison.

**...o...**

End Chapter Six

Sorry for the delay on this. I've been busy with real life and other online projects- I'm making a fan site for Vampire Game, had to find a new beta reader for this, and have been working my butt off with all the display changes/new realeases/holiday sales going on at work. Febuary and March are busy months for video games.

The name I gave Ryou's father is NOT cannon. Truth is, I couldn't find his name anywhere. And as for which parent is Japanese and which is English, I think it's acctually the other way around from what I have. Oh, well.

I'd like to thank everyone who asked to beta this, you all did great jobs and if I thought I could get away with fifteen people beta-ing this, I would. However, that would make getting the story out take a lot longer than it already does.

Jen and Olivia are my two new beta readers for this. Jen did the most awesome job with the spelling/grammer check and Olivia helped me get my Carter-voice more, um, Carter-like. She wasn't assertive enough the first time around. .

Hope you like!


	8. Chapter Seven

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter Seven

**::: :::**

**Then**

_He road hard, alone, the hours going by. The Great Temple would be leaving soon. In less than a day, at sunset, Ra's Temple would rise into the night and the chariot would carry the God to the battlefield where the demons of the north held sway._

_Atemu had to get there before the temple left. He had to have answers. Seto's words echoed in his mind and he needed to know._

_He knew now that Ra didn't care about him. It had become more than obvious that he was just another pawn to the God. If God he was. Atemu was beginning to doubt that as well._

_All the things he had been shown, all the strange and wondrous magical items: the staffs that shot fire, the pool that could move a person from star to star, the sarcophagus that could bring a man back from the dead. All of it... it was not magic. Could not be. They were crutches. Crutches that Ra used to make himself appear more powerful than he was._

_Why else would the demons be such a problem to the God of Gods._

_A tear burned its way down his face as he thought of his father. His real father, not Ra. Ra could have saved his father's life, could have brought him back from the dead. But Ra didn't care. Akunumkanon was nothing more than a bug to Ra. His death in Ra's name meant nothing._

_Atemu pushed the horse harder, the lights of the Great Temple growing brighter. Another hour and he would be there. Another hour and his life could end._

**::: :::**

_The Jaffa took no notice of him. He was a god to them and known to be favored by Ra. So he passed their patrols with no issue. It wasn't them he worried about, truthfully. It was the other gods he may run into._

_He didn't know if he would be able to bluff his way past Ra about his reasons for being there. The other gods, he could probably do so if pushed, invoking Ra's name to scare them. It was Hathor he needed to see. She would be the one to give him what he wanted._

_He kept walking as if he had a destination he had to get to, ignoring those he passed as if they didn't exist. While he knew why he was there, he didn't really know where he had to go to find her._

"_My son, we thought you had left," Hathor's voice called to him from a side passage._

_He stopped, controlling himself and turning to look at her, a polite smile on his lips, "I had, my Lady Mother. I just returned."_

_The red-haired woman shortened the distance between them, "And why is that, my son?" she purred, her hands going to his hair as they always did when she saw him._

_He glanced away, checking the hall before taking her arm and pulling her back into the passage she had come from. Her hands left his hair and she looked ill at ease, ready to call for the guards._

"_Lady Mother, I returned for answers," Atemu replied honestly._

_Hathor looked at him oddly, the apprehension leaving her eyes as she finally smiled, "And what answers do you seek, my son?" Her hands returned to him, running over his shoulders and back into his hair._

_He suffered the revolting touch and kept himself from throwing up as he answered, though a slight shiver of disgust ran through him. She would undoubtedly mistake it for pleasure, "I want to know the truth, Lady Mother. I want to know what I am. How the magic works. Ra will not tell me. He treats me as if I were another worthless slave... less than a Jaffa. I am tired of it, I have pandered to him for too long."_

_He allowed his anger to fuel his words, his eyes flashing and his voice echoing. He could smell the pheromones that rolled off her, exciting his body in ways most unnatural. Normally he could counter them, keep himself from reacting. He chose not to. He would need all the help he could get to do this. Hathor was responding as he had hoped, an eager smile on her lips as she pressed herself to him._

"_He has always kept us separated. Never told me why I was forbidden to be near you when not in public. Always watched us. I need to know why, Lady Mother. Before he leaves. What secret is it he wishes for you to keep from me?"_

_The queen pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. "Oh my son, we thought you but a pawn to his game," she purred as she pulled away. "It pleases us that such is not the case. You always were so intelligent. Come, my son, follow us and your answers will be gained."_

_She took his hand and led him quickly down the hall and to a secluded passage. He steeled himself and decided that he could deal with her touching him, taking him, if it solicited the answers he craved._

**::: :::**

"_You should leave now, my son," She said with a sad yet pleased voice. During the past three hours she had defied Ra's every instruction regarding her son. Including the most forbidden one. Though she had ensured that there would be no result of the coupling, no sense being stupid about it. And how eager her son had been! All these years he had been playing the game so well that she hadn't even been able to see his hatred for Ra._

_He lay against her, panting, his head tucked into the bed pillows. She had shared with him and of course it had exhausted the poor boy. She was very good at her chosen pastime. But the multiple couplings had done more than allow them to share their host bodies, it had allowed them to share knowledge. She feeding him what he should have gained at birth. Not everything, of course, but enough to keep him loyal to her. And he showing her all his hate filled thoughts for the others of their kind; his need for her._

_Ra had only succeeded in making an enemy of the boy he so favored with his actions. Keeping him from her had only made her all the more desirable to him. If she could have stayed on Earth, she would have. But she couldn't get away with that._

_Only in this secret place had she been able to get away with defiling her son. Only here had she been able to give him the answers to it all. To make him a true god. A true Gao'uld. And when she and Ra returned to Earth, it would be Atemu who would remove the man from his throne. And she would finally be in control._

_Her son wanted her so badly, she would finally be able to rule as she always should. Atemu's tactical mind and dedication to her paired with her ambition would make them unstoppable._

_The Pharaoh huffed, his breathing evening out as he began to pull away. He didn't look at her, but she could see tears coming down his face._

_A hand reached up and wiped them away, "Now, now, my son. We shall return, and when we do, you and I, we will overthrow Ra. We will have no hindrance to our being together."_

_He gulped and nodded, his face still turned away as he removed himself from her bed, moving to pull on his clothing._

_Hathor stood as well, going to a table and placing several items in a makeshift carry case, then returning to her son's side to help him with the rest of his outfit, ensuring it looked as it did when he first came to the temple._

_With a smile of utter satisfaction, she then turned him to face her and kissed his lips once more. His body responded, leaning into her. She pulled away and then handed him the carry case, "All that we promised to give you for study while we are gone is here."_

_He took it and nodded, then left in silence._

_Hathor watched him go before summoning servants to draw her a bath and ready new clothes. The ship would take off in a few more hours and she would need to be ready._

**::: :::**

_He was halfway home when the Temple rose into the heavens. The wind created by the speed of the horse scratching at the tears that engraved themselves on his face and tearing them away._

_As soon as he got home he would take a bath. A bath to remove his skin of her touch. One that would sear his skin from all the scrubbing. He had gotten what he wanted, tricked the bitch. He had made himself nothing more than a whore to do it._

_He wouldn't ever be able to look himself in a mirror again. Not without flinching._

_But he had gotten his answers._

_Atemu knew his heritage. And he knew he would have to continue to play along with Hathor when she returned. He would destroy his own soul, as he had destroyed the soul of the host body he held. Destroyed it to the point that he couldn't even feel another's presence in his mind. All to ensure that Ra died. To stop the evil of his race._

_He couldn't let any other sons lose their fathers for what amounted to nothing more than a game created out of boredom._

**::: :::**

**Now**

Ba-khu-ra slowly summoned the Shadow Realm. Slowly because for some reason, the summoning was taking longer than it should have.

Yugi's body had just been removed in a flash of light and Marik was still passed out. The tomb robbers' only chance at this point was to have the protection of the Shadow Realm. The boy was sweating with the effort. Not even a sliver of darkness had appeared. Why was it so bloody hard to summon it?

Another flash of light and Marik was gone. Ryou was next. It was the only logical conclusion. And he didn't like it. Gritting his teeth, he concentrated harder. His heart beat rising, his eyes squeezing shut. What felt like minutes passed and he could feel the portal opening. A crack in a dam.

Like a dam bursting, the Shadow Realm suddenly engulfed him. He gasped in air as he felt himself slip into a different darkness.

**::: :::**

Carter studied the bio-scans of Yugi on the larger display screens while Thor brought Marik to the room. Like Yugi, he had been fed sedatives. Unlike Yugi, he wasn't possessed in the same manner.

The boy's cells did hold some of the nanites, but in comparatively smaller amounts than the other two. It would be safer to wake him, less of a drain on his body, than it would be to try and wake Yugi or Ryou. And since SG-1 needed answers and needed them fast so they could get back to the dig without setting off alarms with those below, They had decided to restrain Marik, put the puzzle on him and then wake him.

Teal'c and O'Neill checked the restraints for a third time. The boy was sitting upright in a chair, his arms, legs and waist bound. Finally satisfied that he couldn't get out, the team leader got everyone's attention, "Okay, I think we're ready to try this. Thor, you can put him back under if its needed, right?"

The Asgard nodded, "I can indeed, O'Neill. His body chemistry is not as upset as the other two."

"Good. So, Teal'c? The necklace please?"

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow and lifted the puzzle, placing the chain over the sagging head of the boy, then backing up.

A moment later the puzzle flashed and a golden glow faded in and out of existence on the Egyptians forehead. Marik's head shot up, annoyance painting his expression as his eyes flashed, "I asked that you put me back with Yugi. Not with Marik."

The voice was slightly different, deeper. But still belonged to the Arab.

Carter watched the monitors in fascination. As soon as the puzzle had been placed around Marik's neck, the nanites had appeared to polarize and move, coalescing. Most of them moved to the spine, imitating a Gao'uld clamped unerringly to its host. The ones that didn't go there, continued their filtering travel through the boy's system, slowly beginning to multiply.

Jack smirked, "We were going to, but we thought maybe this would get us more answers. Don't worry though, he's fine." O'Neill pointed to the smaller boy, resting off to one side. "We haven't hurt him, he's just sleeping."

The snake glowered at the man, sighing in resignation, "What do you want to know."

"Everything. But lets just start with why you have Furling technology running around your bloodstream," he tilted his head towards Carter, "It is their bloodstream, right Sam?"

"Yes, sir," she replied absently, not even arguing with him about the particulars. She wanted to see how the nanites continued to react as the Gao'uld spoke.

Yami frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's telling the truth, sir" Carter responded before Jack could argue with the snake. "Thor is letting us monitor him with a lie-detector. And his is advanced enough to not make mistakes."

Looking like a kicked puppy, O'Neill nodded, "Okay. Lets try something else... How are you controlling the kid without being... you know..." he pointed at his own neck, "all clingy."

Yami titled his head, "Obviously, it is through his contact with the Puzzle."

"Yeah, but how."

He shrugged, "I'm not sure on the particulars. I am able to manipulate the prison enough to allow me this probation."

"Prison? Probation?"

"Yes. The Millennium Items are a set of highly advanced prisons. They allow their prisoners to live in imitation of how they did in life but without threatening the life of their host by making it so the two cannot be separated."

Teal'c stepped forward, "How did you arrive in this prison?"

"I was put here by another Gao'uld. Zork Necropolis."

That brought silence from the room and contemplative looks from SG-1.

Daniel broke it with a simple, "Why?"

Yami smiled ruefully, "Because I wouldn't let him be Pharaoh and destroy my fathers kingdom."

"So you kept him from taking over Ra's territory?" Daniel made a stab in the dark.

"No," the snake frowned, looking at the linguist darkly, "My father was not Ra. My father was the Tuar'i pharaoh Akunumkanon. Nothing more than a slave to Ra. I could not let Necropolis destroy the only legacy Ra allowed my father to have."

"Who was your mom? Your Gao'uld mom," Jack asked, curious now.

Spitting at the ground, Yami responded hatefully, "The bitch Hathor."

"Always good to know someone hates her."

A bemused smirk passed over the prisoner's face for a fleeting moment, "Couldn't agree more."

"If I may," Teal'c looked over at Jack who waved at the Gao'uld in invitation. Nodding to O'Neill, he once more turned his attention to Yami, "Do you know how to leave the prison?"

He shook his head, "No. Well, technically, yes. We need to find the key to unlock them. That's all. Just the key. But we haven't found it yet. No idea what it looks like or anything. Probably have to find whoever the warden is supposed to be. Should have been out of here a good... oh, four thousand years ago. They're called the Millennium Items for a reason. The sentence is only supposed to last a thousand years."

"Who is the Warden?"

Another shrug, "We aren't sure. Neither of us ever learned that much about that aspect of the items before we were imprisoned."

"Neither of you?"

"Ba-khu-ra and I."

"And you are."

"Yami Yugi."

A raised eyebrow. A moment of silence, "You were?"

A smirk at the insightfulness, "Atemu."

**::: :::**

Ba-khu-ra opened his eyes, the darkness of the Shadow Realm around him. Ryou sitting next to him, playing with a Kuriboh that coo'd happily in his lap.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. A few minutes."

"That's good."

"You exhausted us. Embedding the Ring, Fighting off the scarabs, summoning the realm."

"Yeah," he sat up.

"Thank you."

He shrugged, "Wasn't nothing."

No answer. Just a knowing smile.

"Wish we had the key."

A hand slipped over his shoulder and Ryou hugged him from behind, his head resting on his other's back, "We'll find it. But first..."

"First we have to find our way to the others and stop the alien from turning their brains into slurpees. And play a nice long penalty game with Jackson-san and the rest."

"I like Jackson-san.... and Teilk."

Silence.

A sigh, "We can spare Teilk."

A smile blossomed on Ryou's mouth and he replied softly, "Thank you."

"You say that too much," Ba-khu-ra shrugged the other off him and stood, mixing the two dimensions so he could see where they were going without leaving the protection the Shadows offered.

Ryou became transparent, no longer able to exist beside his yami. He could only do that in other reality. A shadow of his own body. Together, they headed for the door.

**::: :::**

Jack waved his hand around, "Okay now. Let me get this straight. You are Atemu, the Gao'uld whose temple thing we've been doing the survey of because you forgot where you left your sarcophagus which is acting as a safe for some of your things. You grew up serving Ra, but decided you'd rather try to kill him and all the other Gao'uld out there. But _then_ you ended up in a fight against some idiot name Zork Neo-nazi-some-thing or other, killing him but getting yourself trapped in this prison. And this prison is some sort of advanced technology that lets you open a door to a pocket dimension called the Shadow Realm and inside _it_ live these so-called 'monsters' that are reflections of the souls of the people who live in _this_ dimension?"

"Correct, O'Neill-san," Came the calm reply.

"Are you nuts?"

Yami thought for a moment, considering the question, "I am not clinically and legally insane, no."

Sam glanced over from the monitors, "We've seen a lot of strange things, sir. Its really not that hard to believe. The Furling's technology is as advanced as the Ancients and the Asgard."

More handwaving from Jack followed as he frowned and tried to stop Carter from continuing in a lecture that he'd understand about hundredth of. If he was lucky. Sighing, he gestured at Marik, "Teal'c, remove the necklace will you? I want to talk without the snake listening."

Yami glowered but could do nothing to stop the Jaffa as he followed orders, restrained as he was. Marik's body collapsed back to sleep once the puzzle was removed. Or at least he appeared to have done so. Marik was very good at playing possum when needed.

Carter watched as the nanites dispersed more evenly into the boy's body, the concentration on the spine disappearing, "Sir, this is really interesting. And I think I know why Teal'c and I can detect the naqudah tracers when the Gao'uld are in control."

"Oh? Do enlighten us," the commander replied, standing up and turning to the Major.

Sam adjusted the monitors, placing two body scans side by side. One showed Marik as he currently was and one showed him while Yami had been in control, "This one is what the nanites look like currently. And this one is what they were doing while we spoke with Atemu. The naquadah tracers are so spread out in the bloodstream when the Gao'uld is not in control that we can't sense it. The concentration simply isn't high enough. It's only when the nanites imitate their prisoner's natural function that enough of the tracer is concentrated together for us to feel it."

She waited for her commander to come back with something along the lines of 'say again, in English'. She was pleasantly surprised when he bit at his lip and then nodded, as if actually understanding what she had said.

Jack turned and looked at Daniel and Teal'c, "What do you think?"

"I believe MajorCarter is correct, O'Neill," the Jaffa replied. "The-"

"No, no no! About the Snake heads Think we can trust them enough to let them be until we can find out more about whatever it is they're looking for? Now that we've found the nest and know we can remove them from their hosts easy, I was thinking it would be a good idea to help them look for whatever it is they're looking for."

"Ah," came the calm reply. "That is a sound plan of action."

Daniel and Samantha both nodded.

"Great. Thor? Could you send all the medical info for these guys to Stargate Command, along with a quick update from us to General Hammond?"

The Asgard nodded, "I would be happy to, O'Neill."

**::: :::**

Ba-khu-ra dropped the Shadow Realm, the effort of keeping it up too much for him while he tried to find a way out of the damn room. There were no door knobs and no obvious locks. And all the wall panels opened up to a bunch of colored crystals stacked up in nice neat rows.

None of the medical equipment had tried to pull him back to the experimentation table, so he still had his brains. But it had been another five minutes and despite tearing the walls apart (literally) he had yet to find a way out of the damn room.

He was almost relieved when he saw a flash of light and then found himself standing next to a chair that had Marik strapped to it. O'Neill and his group had guns out an focused on him. Yugi was slumped up against a wall near by and the puzzle was on a table just past that. The thief wouldn't be able to get to either target before being riddled with holes, so for the moment he raised his hands up in surrender. He did give them all a good glower.

Jack smirked and nodded to Teal'c, who took picked up the puzzle and placed it around Yugi's neck. Ba-khu-ra wasn't sure what game they were playing at, but was somewhat more relieved when Daniel began unstrapping Marik, who groggily began to come to. Yugi's body shifted, showing that he was beginning to wake as well.

When all three of the boys were awake and standing, O'Neill lowered his gun, "Here's the deal. And I'm mostly talking to the snakes. You can continue to do this survey of yours, to look for whatever it is you're looking for. We get to keep helping you. But we also get to keep observing you and if you try to pull anything Gao'uld-y, we get to take that prison of Yugi's neck to keep you snakes out of your hosts heads. We're going to be sending reports back to our superiors on your activity and you're going to be very honest with us about what secret things you know the snakes left behind in the area."

Ryou smirked. They apparently didn't realize that his possession of Bakura was due to the Ring and not the Puzzle, "Agreed."

Yami nodded as well, finally back in the body he belonged in, "Hai."

Marik frowned and shrugged, "Whatever."

The rest of SG-1 put away their weapons and Jack smiled broadly, "Great. Now lets get back down to that dig. Don't want anyone missing us."

Another flash of light and they were all standing next to Shadi, who shut his cell phone and looked at his pharaoh with a questioning gaze.

**::: :::**

End Chapter.

Ooooo.... an update.


	9. Chapter Eight

Of Gods and Men

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Stargate: SG-1 Crossover

Written By RogueMoon

Chapter Eight

**::: :::**

**Then**

"_My Pharaoh! Please, I beg you not to do this!" Isis' voice followed him through the halls as he made his way to the stables. She had to nearly run to keep up. "Send the army, send your royal guard, sent me and the other priests! But please, do not risk yourself!"_

_He didn't stop. He didn't acknowledge her or her words in any way._

_She nearly sobbed, "This man has already killed Mahado! And Seto and Akunadin have left us for who knows where! We need you to stay here and rule! What will happen to the kingdom if you perish! You don't even have an heir!"_

_His footsteps stopped. His head tilted to one side, and then he looked over his shoulder at her. She could practically see his mind working over her words, solving the problem._

"_You are right. I do not have an heir," he murmured. His body turned to face her fully and he reached out, grabbing her arm. "We will rectify that now."_

_Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a room and pushed her against a wall. She couldn't think properly as he pressed himself into her and began kissing her neck, his hands wandering._

"_My Pharaoh! I am a high priestess!"_

"_Yes. Who better than you to bear my child?"_

"_But I must remain a virgin to perform my duties."_

"_You have new duties. As of this moment you are my bride," He pulled back long enough to look in her eyes. "Your belly will swell with the essence of my seed and bear a child to be my heir whether I live or die this night." His eyes flashed and his voice echoed his next words, "I do not wish to force you, Isis, but I will if I must."_

_She shut her eyes and tired to relax as his lips met her throat once more. She could not defy her God._

**::: :::**

_He had left four hours ago. She waited in the throne room. On his throne. She wore the crown of the Queen of the Nile. None questioned her._

_Her fingers traced the eye that adorned the necklace resting against her throat. They lingered for a moment and then moved to the now tender skin laying just below the jewelry. He had marked her, bruised her with his mouth._

_None questioned her when she had made her way to the throne room and took up the crown. Her clothes disheveled and the blood of her lost womanhood staining her skirts. The blood had begun to dry, matting the otherwise pristine white. She had yet to change._

_Some of the courtiers looked at her askance. Some of the priests looked like they wanted to decry her aparent blasphemy. But no one did. Not yet. She still wore the necklace. She was still favored._

_As she should be. The Pharaoh's wife and regent until his child came of age should he perish this night. She hoped he lived._

_Heavy footsteps echoed unnaturally through the Palace. The court turned their heads to the entrance and watched as Seto appeared down the hall, striding towards them._

_It was strange. Strange how even though they were no where near him, those in the room shrunk back from him. The aura of hostility palpable even at a distance._

_Isis wanted to pull away. Her hands curled, tightening on the armrests of the throne as she forced herself to sit up straighter and meet the High Priest's gaze._

_The man smirked, an air of evil surrounding him, tainting his voice, "I bring news. The Pharaoh is dead."_

_A collective gasp echoed through the room._

_Isis raised an eyebrow, "And you know this how, High Priest?"_

"_The magic of the Shadow Realm, of course. I felt his death. Didn't you?"_

_She fingered the necklace, "I felt a disturbance, yes. But not his death."_

"_You should check again."_

_She frowned and concentrated on the magic, seeking out the will of her Pharaoh. Her eyes shut as her heart seemed to collapse in her chest. She could not feel him. He was gone. But so was the thief who had stolen Mahado's life. And Akunadin. He was gone too. So much death._

_Her eyes opened and she glared at Seto, "The Pharaoh is dead."_

"_And with no heir, it falls to the High Priest to take his place." His grin made her skin crawl._

_Her smile of triumph, she was pleased to note, caught him off guard, "He has an heir."_

_That made him pause. He looked at her. Really looked at her. Took in the crown she wore, the condition of her clothes. His eyes widened as his breath released a quiet and horrified 'no'._

_She laughed, "Yes."_

"_When?"_

"_Not four hours ago, High Priest. He named me his lady wife and buried his seed within me. It now grows."_

_His face twisted in rage. When had he become so hateful of his Pharaoh, his best friend? "You cannot know if his seed took root."_

"_You question a God's ability to create life?"_

"_He wasn't a god."_

_What sound had been in the room stopped. Now her face became twisted in rage as she hissed out a single word in an disbelieving whisper, "Blasphemy."_

_His answering laugh chilled her to the bone, "Blasphemy? We both know his power only came from the items. It is the same power you and I and Shada and Karim now share."_

_She stood, a rightous rage filling her, "You are stripped of your place as High Priest. You will relinquish the Rod and you will be executed at dawn."_

"_No." He lifted the rod and the Shadows began to envelop them, "We play for the right to rule."_

**::: :::**

**Now**

Yugi smiled at Shadi and stretched his arms up as he yawned, "Hi."

"My Pharaoh?" the man asked, looking suspiciously at SG-1. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Shadi," the boy's voice echoed as his eyes flashed. "They did not harm us. They sought only answers. Answers that will be provided later so that we do not upset the sensibilities of those who are unaware."

The taller, older man nodded slowly, accepting the statement without further question and turning away to lead the group back to the more public dig site, "A golden sarcophagus was just found. Solid gold. Your grandfather has already left to begin helping look it over with Professor Bakura."

"Really? When will it be opened?" Yugi replied eagerly, his voice back to normal as he purposely ignored the tension the rest of the group was giving off. It would all be dealt with later, no sense letting it ruin their fun now.

"After the rest of the room has been fully cataloged, of course," Shadi replied calmly. "But I'm certain your grandfather's presence and authority will allow you and your friends to have an up close look at it before you leave today. Do you still wish to tour Khafre's temple before you leave this day, my Pharaoh?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Daniel's voice, "Actually. I think I know a more interesting place to visit."

The group stopped walking towards the center of the dig's activity and looked at the man. He held up the blue-jeweled bracelet, "Thor intercepted our signal, but the rings still work. Meaning there's still something buried deep below the pyramid. Something Gao'uld. Personally, I'd find it more interesting to see what we can before having to turn this over to the Earth-side investigators at the SGC."

"SGC?" Ryou asked quietly, looking at the bracelet. "Rings?"

"The organization we're from. It's command center," the scientist replied before Jack could stop him. The aforementioned man gave an exasperated sigh while Daniel continued, "This activates a ring platform. One that will take us to an underground complex Yu- Atemu mentioned -"

"It's Yugi," the boy interupted. "Please. Just Yugi."

Daniel tilted his head and nodded, "The underground complex Yugi mentioned when he found this. Probably still stuffed to the brim with Gao'uld technology."

Jack's face scrunched, "Not sure I like the idea of taking two snakes down there."

"Whether you like it or not, sir," Sam interjected, "We should at least get a preliminary report on what to expect down there. And we'll be watching them. If nothing else, they are cooperating with us right now. I don't expect you to act like they're Tok'ra or anything but we don't nessicarily need to worry about them. Not with the puzzle so easy to remove."

"We're standing right here you know," Ryou nearly growled out, crossing his arms and glaring up at the two.

Jack smiled down at the kid, "Yeah. I know. Funny that." He turned to Samantha, "Its on you and Daniel if I have to clean up a mess."

"Yes, sir," the blonde sighed in a breath that sounded very long suffering.

Shadi turned back and began walking again, his tone dry, "If you are all done, we do have a sarcophagus to see before further violating the sacred sites of my homeland."

**::: :::**

Back at Stargate Comand, a coded transmission was received by one of the lower level flunkies who then hastily brought the data to General Hammond's attention.

The General, still tired and running on several cups of coffee looked over the information presented to him and would have cursed up a storm if it had been in his temperment. Instead he headed back down to Gate Control and had yet another message sent out to the Tok'ra, asking for Mnevis to return for a prolonged period of time and then had the medical records they had received sent to those best able to understand the secrets obviously contained within.

And then he went to bed with strict orders not to wake him unless there was an emergency, with 'emergency' being defined as nothing short of a foothold situation. He needed some rest.

**::: :::**

Seto Kaiba slammed his forehead against his desk and let out a muffled, very frustrated yell. He couldn't find what was wrong with his program. All the code was correct. The code on the disk itself was correct. And yet, one moment it had Bakura in orbit and the next, the prick was back in Egypt about 100 miles from where he should be.

Something was obviously wrong. And he, Kaiba, could not figure it out.

This never happened.

He could always figure it out.

Another frustrated, muffled scream filled his office as he went back to the beginning of the most basic code holding together the operations of his duel disk system.

**::: :::**

An hour later and the group consisting of SG-1, the children and Shadi were back where the boys had found the ring activator. The sarcophagus had been interesting. It was a mundane, non-Gao'uld one. Detailed craftamenship. Probably not occupied. Best guess that it had been planned to be of use but something, likely a shift in political power of the temples at the time, had caused it to be left in what was quickly determined to be a crafting room before it could ever be used.

The prayers on its side had been incomplete and from the way some of the gold was flaking, it was not, in fact, solid gold. It just appeared that way at first due to the gold leaf painted onto it. Very detailed craftsmenship. It would be interesting to study and Grandpa Motou was already deeply engrossed in helping document the new site. He would be hard to pry away when they left later.

Shadi stood outside what the group had determined to be the edge of the Ring portal. He would stay up top to keep an eye out for when they had to return. SG-1 still wasn't sure how he seemed to be communicating with Yugi, but it worked and unlike the visit to the underground complex, that could be figured out and gone over later.

When the all clear was given, Daniel put on the bracelet and pressed the blue stone. A moment later, the large rings rose up once more and engulfed them, leading them into darkness.

**::: :::**

That was the last straw for Kaiba. It couldn't possibly be his system. His programming was perfect. But for some reason, Bakura's disk registered as being over 80 feet under the desert surface in Giza. And it hadn't been a slow decent. It had been him on the surface one second, and 80 feet below the next.

Growling, Seto slammed his fingers down on the panel that let him use the disk's like his own personal phone network and called the man. Obviously the white haired freak had tampered with the system. He had to find out what. And how.

**::: :::**

"So, um... its really dark," Jack's voice echoed in the, well, darkness.

A sarcastic chuckle from one of the boys, either Ryou or Marik, "Well, yes. We're underground. No light."

_Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener..._

"Is that...?"

_That is what I'd really like to be..._

"Sorry, that's my phone." Ryou's voice, slightly embarassed.

_Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener..._

"The Oscar Meyer Wiener song is your ringtone?"

The song ended and Ryou's voice filled the silence, "Hello Kaiba... Of course I knew it was you. You're the only one who calls via the disk... What?... No. Of course not... Like I know how to do that... I swear... Really? Huh... How interesting... um, no? Oh hey! You're breaking up... sorry, got to go!"

A click and then silence broken by a stress filled sigh.

Yugi's voice was next, "What did Kaiba want?"

"He thought I had hacked his disk system and messed it up because my signal's been jumping around so much."

_Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Wie-_

The ring tone cut off and the group could practically feel the embarassment rolling off Ryou, "I'll just turn it off for now. Anyone have a flashlight?"

Another sigh, this time from Yugi as the puzzle began to glow, slowly shedding light on their location. His eyes were shut tight, concentrating.

The shadows began to pull away, revealing long abandoned and dust covered floors and walls. Classic Gao'uld decoration in a vast chamber, reminisent of Ra's throne room.

The light began to flow off Yugi, a slow wave as he settled to his knees, leaning forward on his hands, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead

Samantha's hand on Jack's arm stopped him from putting his gun to the boy's head. He looked back at her and then at the kid as the light continued to spread.

Ryou stepped up next to him and then knelt down, hand on the Japanese boy's back. His eyes slid shut as well, something beneath his shirt lighting up as he joined the former Pharoh in the task.

It seemed like forever before the two nearly collapsed on each other, gasping for air. The glow that had spread across the floor like water continued moving, stretching out over the chamber. Seeking the electronics that should have been lighting the place and covering the sconces, barely disturbing the dust, kicking it up to swirl at the ankles of the group like a light fog. In moments, the room was fully lit and awaiting exploration.

"How did you do that?" Carter asked, hand still on Jack's arm, as if she had forgotten that she was touching him. She probably had.

Yugi sat back on his heels and turned to look at the woman, his eyes flashing, "The Puzzle. Its part of the magic. Not really sure, actually. Other than I needed light and the Puzzle was willing to oblige, if I concentrated hard enough and provided the energy needed."

"The nanites then," Carter concluded. "They're controlled via the Puzzle. You just released... I have no idea how many trillions upon trillions of nanites into this room with the express purpose of lighting it."

Both Yugi and Ryou stared at Sam like she had grown a third head. Yes, a third one. Then they shrugged and said in unison, as if linked somehow, "Whatever."

Jack was glaring and Daniel shifting on his feet nervously. Teal'c just stood there waiting. Sam finally noticed that her hand was still on Jack's arm. Having the presence of mind to blush slightly, she removed it and stepped forward, "I think the first item of business is to find the main control room and see if we can get power to this place and maybe a run down of what the facilities were used for... unless you care to share with us?"

Yugi shrugged again and got to his feet, dusting off his pants, "Ra never told me much other than it housed many of the Jaffa and other God-touched Preists. But I think the control room is this way." He pointed towards the other side of the chamber and began to move off, the Puzzle glowing pleasantly.

Jack gave Carter a 'look' before following after, the Ryou boy and Marik next in line with the end taken by Daniel and Teal'c. Both of whom took out their weapons. Just in case.

**::: :::**

Mnevis once more stepped through the Stargate and onto Earth. She bowed slightly to the guards who held their guns at the ready and the woman who smiled in greeting. The woman stepped forward as the gate closed and the soldiers relaxed their stances, "Hello. I'm Dr. Fraiser. I don't believe we've been introduced before."

Mnevis took the hand and shook it, "Tept/Mnevis. I do hope I are not here by mistake. Tept was informed that General Hammond wished to speak with me again. I was expecting him to greet us."

"Of course. General Hammond did ask for you to return. However, he has gone to bed and left me in charge of seeing to your needs. If you'll come with me, I can explain on the way," the doctor replied, moving off the steel platform and out the door as her guest followed and one of the soldiers fell in behind them.

Mnevis nodded, not at all perturbed at the caution taken as she walked sedately behind Dr. Fraiser.

The doctor took the manila folder that was tucked under an arm and opened it, "You are aware of the Gao'uld known as Atemu, correct?"

"Yes, that is why General Hammond asked me to come the first time."

"Of course." A friendly smile thrown back to the other woman before the doctor continued, "Well, in the last couple hours, SG-1 made contact with Atemu."

"He is alive?" Genuine surprise.

"Something like that. There seem to be some extenuating circumstances and General Hammond wanted your input on them as you are the only one outside of the Gao'uld himself that might actually know anything. And as of yet, despite not acting as an apparent threat, we cannot trust Atemu enough to know if what he and his compainion snake say is the truth or not. Not without an Asgard lie detector and we can only access that every once in a while."

"I see."

"We also need to know if you reckonize some objects that were found with the two Gao'uld."

"Two? Is the other a Queen?"

"Not that we can tell."

"That is good."

Fraiser nodded and let the way into her office, stepping around behind the desk and turning the computer screen so Mnevis could view it. Pictures of a golden inverted pyramid with the Eye of Ra adorning it, as well as the three boys were waiting.

The Tok'ra let out a soft gasp at the sight of Yugi.

"You reckonize the object?" Fraiser asked.

Mnevis shook her head, "No. I reckonize Atemu. His face and body have changed, but he has kept his hair."

"His hair?"

"Yes. His hair. The black with the blonde. It is something Ra did to him to keep Hathor in line. Ra made the boy's bangs blonde and chopped off the rest. Every time it grew out, he would have it chopped off again and a wig made of it for Hathor to wear. It was the only part of Atemu that he would allow Hathor to have. She was very attracted to her son and would try to mate with him if not watched."

Dr. Fraiser shuddered a bit, "That's not something I'd wish on anyone."

"There was a reason I wore an unattractive body while in her service. Outside of the obvious reasons."

"Understood. So we can add that the Gao'uld still clings to reminders of his past with how his hair is done," she typed a note and added it to the file. "What about the pendant."

"I do not reckonize it... but I feel like I should."

"According to SG-1's reports, it's a prison."

"A prison?"

"For Gao'uld. Preliminary study has it being of Furling origin, though the design is clearly Gao'uld. Apparently it takes a Gao'uld and traps it in a... 'pocket dimension' that is like a giant shadow of our reality. Anyone who wears it will have their body taken over by the Gao'uld imprisoned. But unlike a normal host relationship, as soon as the pendant is removed, the Gao'uld is as well, with no harm done to the host."

"Oh my. That seems like a very good thing..."

"Oh yes, the possibilities presented by it could completely alter the war with the System Lords. In our favor of course."

"Of course," the Tok'ra grinned at the doctor.

Fraiser clicked through a new command prompt and brought up new pictures and the medical reports, "Furling nanites have taken over the bodies of these three boys. One of them, the one with the hair, is host to Atemu. He wears the pendant and-"

"I have seen it!" Mnevis cut in, suddenly remembering. "Akunumkanon wore it. The father of Atemu's host."

"Do you know if the Pharaoh before him wore it?"

"No... No he didn't. Akunumkanon didn't even start wearing it until after... after Atemu's fifteenth birthday." It was like something in the Tok'ra's head suddenly clicked. "That's what Ra was doing. This... this must be one of the seven items..."

Dr. Fraiser held up a finger and quickly searched for a recorder, she could type it up later so long as she had this part recorded.

**::: :::**

End Chapter.


End file.
